


The Devil Does Christmas

by Chany28, VictoriaDeckerstar



Series: The Devil Does Christmas [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 35,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chany28/pseuds/Chany28, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaDeckerstar/pseuds/VictoriaDeckerstar
Summary: My take on an Advent Calendar. A short story for each day to Christmas with a theme loosely running throughHow the Devil copes with Christmas with the help of his friends and family
Relationships: Amenadiel & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Ella Lopez & Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: The Devil Does Christmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035540
Comments: 443
Kudos: 154





	1. Trixie thinks the Devil is an actor

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of my Twitter friends are doing wonderful edits as Advent Calendars so I thought I'd do a story instead.  
> I don't own any character. Not beta'd so all mistakes my own.  
> Hope you enjoy for this strange festive period

Lucifer opened the door to Chloe’s apartment and strode in. He saw the urchin sat on the couch watching TV.

“Hello Beatrice, what are you watching?” All he could see was a funny woman with antlers on her head that had baubles hanging from the and a little Santa’s hat. “A British TV sitcom,” was the reply.

“Ah, well the British do make a good sitcom. What’s it about?” Lucifer slumped down next to the detective child to watch with her.

He sneer at the screen, “It’s about Christmas. I loathe the holiday celebrating my so-called brother.” Lucifer was ranting to himself about the reasons to dislike Christmas.

Suddenly Trixie cried out, “You’re on TV, Lucifer; and the women is putting mashed potato in your hair.”

Looking up, horrified at the statement that had just issued from the child’s mouth, he sees a man that has a similar look to himself, but _‘curly hair’_ and clothes that the Devil wouldn’t be seen dead in.

He had to carry on watching to see what happened. The gist of the story was the woman, Miranda she was called; didn’t want to spend Christmas at her parents.

At one part Trixie was doubled over laughing; spluttering out, “Lucifer you talk like that.”

“Whatever do you mean?" He asked. "Listen." Trixie replied, then prattled on, "Miranda's talking on the phone to a call centre, saying _‘Tuwesday’_ , trying to enunciate to the automated line. You say _‘Tuwesday’_ like that.” She looked at Lucifer when she stopped speaking.

Lucifer doesn’t know what to say to this, so he just gave the urchin an evil look, which just made her laugh more.

Chloe walked in from work to see two heads watching TV. They both turn to her and Trixie gleefully tells her mum, "Lucifer is on TV!" Chloe paused to look at the flat screen to see what her daughter meant. Sure enough, there was someone looking very much like her boyfriend doing something called a _‘cold bed dance’_ with another woman.

“Oooh! He does look like you!” Quickly running her fingers through his immaculately coiffured hair, she tried to tease out the curls she loves so much, that the man on the TV has naturally. “When did you act?”

Huffing loudly, Lucifer spoke testily. “It’s not Bloody me! Would I _ever_ look like that?” He queried of his girlfriend.

“Well, I would like it if you did,” whispered Chloe. He turned to stare at his girlfriend bemused.

The sound of arguing brought Lucifer’s attention back to the TV. “See, this is why I don’t do Christmas! Everyone gets worked up and argues.” Chloe laughs and kisses his cheek, “That’s half the fun of Christmas. You argue, then you make up.” When she spoke, she had her tongue in her cheek and a very salacious smile on her face. The devil perked up at this. He might enjoy Christmas after all.

“You’re singing Lucifer,” Trixie says wistfully. “You never sing for me," Trixie lamented.

“Child, that is someone called ‘Tom Ellis’ who is singing, not me.” He looked at the child's sad looking face.

“I can sing better than him. What do you want me to sing?” He queried the urchin. The smile that illuminated her face made Lucifer’s stomach do a funny turn. It’s much like the same feeling he gets when he looks at her mother.

“Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. That's what I want you to sing.” Lucifer sighs softly as one thought crossed his mind, _‘At least it’s not one about Dad'_ , the thought concludes.

Chloe rushes to her bedroom and brings a jumper back with her, saying, “You have to wear this to sing this song.”

“No, no, no, and NO way am I wearing that hideous monstrosity.” Lucifer sneered as a horrified expression crossed his face as he spied the jumper with a cartoon reindeer's face and a big red nose that lights up on it. Two pleading faces, each with big puppy dog eyes look at him as they plead, silently. Seeing their expressions, he knows, beyond all reason, he won’t be able to resist them. They have some sort of spell on him. He snatches the jumper from Chloe, takes off his jacket, placing it neatly on the back of the couch, and puts the jumper on.

Mum and daughter high five, as Lucifer snorts in disgust.

He starts singing, and Trixie joins in while Chloe quickly get her phone out to get video proof of the act. When she plays it back, she sees her Devil with curly hair and a loving smile on his face, looking just like the actor Tom Ellis and she swoons. Secret? You can't tell Lucifer.


	2. The Perfect Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking a Christmas Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second day of my Advent Story/Calendar  
> Deckerstar, Trixifer fluff  
> Thanks VictoriaDeckerstar for the Beta  
> Enjoy a short tale

A sticky hand wound its way into Lucifer large hand as Trixie pulled on it, urging him to follow her. Looking down at the urchin, he scoffed.

“Really? It’s bad enough you’ve dragged me here, but I have to endure this?” He bemoaned and raised the joined hands so his girlfriend could see the evidence.

“You’re funny,” Trixie laughed up at the devil, still holding on tight to his hand.

Walking through the Christmas tree lot, with the urchin swinging on one arm, his girlfriend on his other; he should be horrified, but… he wasn’t. Admittedly, he discovered he had a warm fuzzy feeling inside. He promptly decided it was from all the mulled wine they’d drunk.

“Which one are you going to choose?” He couldn’t really see the attraction of a cut down tree in the house with brightly colored lights and decorations on. He had his stars to gaze at; they were brightly lit and could be seen all year round… except in Hell. No, he wasn’t going there, he was here to enjoy some _’family’_ time.

Tugging on his arm again, a shrill voice proclaimed, “This one Lucifer! This one! It’s perfect,” the child seemed animated about the tree in front of him. Chloe nestled up to him and he found himself muttering “perfect.”

Trixie took this as affirmation he agreed with her tree choice and who was he to relieve her of this notion.

“Mommy, how are we going to get it to the car?” Some of Trixie’s excitement seemed to have popped as she spoke. With one hand, Lucifer picked up the 7ft tree as if it were as light as a feather. The child’s jaw dropped open, “Wow! Lucifer, you’re like Superman!”

“Excuse me,” Lucifer huffed. “I’m so much better than Superman, mind. I’m the Devil!”

“You’re an angel too. I’m going to make an angel dressed as you for the top of the tree.”

Both Lucifer and Chloe sputtered at this, and for once, Lucifer was speechless. Chloe quickly took her phone out to get video evidence of the occurrence. Who knew when she might have need to blackmail him? She was smiling softly as she captured this moment.

“We’ll need supplies then,” Chloe chimed in as she led Trixie to the nearby craft shop leaving a stunned Devil wondering what his life had become; but not wanting it to end.

Taking his flask out, he took a great gulp and marched to the shop to stop them buying horns!


	3. Red Eyed Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An evening decorating the tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff for day 3. Thanks VictoriaDeckerstar for your input great beta.  
> Enjoy.

The tree that his step-urchin had picked out actually looked good when it had been placed in the corner of Chloe’s apartment. Lucifer had carried it in and held it while Chloe fitted the base in place.

It had been left to settle for 24 hours and apparently it was now decorating time. Lucifer felt he’d been press-ganged into this activity; but now he was here, well…

For some reason, there seemed to be a lot of glitter in the air, so doffing his jacket, it was placed in their bedroom and the _‘kiss the cook’_ apron was now covering the rest of his suit.

Decorations carpeted the wooden floor, Trixie stood in the middle giving orders like a sergeant major.

Chloe was untangling a string of light with practiced dexterity, “Hold this end please,” she said as Chloe gave Lucifer the end of the string of lights with a few bulbs. “Can you start wrapping them around the tree from the top, make them evenly-spaced?”

“Yes ma’am,” Lucifer saluted his girlfriend. Her laugh was like tinkling bells at Christmas. Oh, how he loved the sound! 

“Lucifer,” Trixie was so excited. “You have the honor of switching on the Decker’s Christmas lights.” Putting a hand on his heart, and bowing low, he quipped, “The pleasure, child, is all mine.”

Making a big show of putting the plug in the socket, Lucifer gave a low “wow” when the lights twinkled in the dark making an ordinary tree look extra special. He loved the look in his urchin’s eyes. He wanted her to have that look on her face all the time, she was special to him.

Chloe brought three mugs of hot chocolate in from the kitchen for them so they could toast the lighting of the tree. She’d put some whiskey in Lucifer’s and when he tasted it, he planted a quick peck on her lips.

“Baubles next,” said Trixie as she began diving into the boxes of decorations. Lucifer was chosen, for obvious reasons, to place ones at the top of the tree under Trixie’s expert direction. With Chloe and Trixie taking the bottom branches, it was soon finished. All that was left was the garlands of popcorn that had been carefully threaded by Chloe; as she didn’t trust either Trixie or Lucifer _not_ to eat all the popcorn.

Now, all that was left; was the topper for the tree, the angel Trixie had made. Lucifer hadn’t seen it yet; as it was being kept a big secret.

“Ta da!” Trixie bounced on the couch in front of Lucifer, holding up her creation.

Lucifer took the tree-topper in his hands, staring at the angel. She had found a doll that was tall and thin and was dressed in a black suit. She had made a pair of beautiful white wings and stuck them to the dolls back. She’d even painted the bottom of the doll’s shoes red.

One other detail that Trixie had added, shocked the Devil. She’d painted his eyes red. “Why?” He asked as he pointed to the eyes.

“Well, you have red eyes instead of horns. I saw them when Malcolm tried to kill Mommy.”

Chloe and Lucifer looked at each other, remembering that awful night. “Don’t they scare you, Beatrice?” queried the devil.

“No. Because when you got them, you saved us. They are so much cooler than horns.” Lucifer looked stunned; but Chloe coughed at the _horn_ reference, suddenly being reminded of her dream.

For the first time any of them could remember, Lucifer initiated a hug. Sweeping up Trixie in his arms, he hugged her tightly. He whispered a soft “thank you” into her ear before raising her up to put the angel on top of the tree, where it sat, keeping a watchful eye over the little family.


	4. Ella's Lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella tries to help Lucifer!  
> Very short one today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Tori once again for your input, hugs  
> It's cold and snowing here agh

Ella Lopez put her hand out, to stop the pacing Devil, “Lucifer, what is wrong?” He looked at the concerned face of the LAPD’s forensic scientist and stopped pacing.

Furtively looking through the blinds, he looked at Chloe as she sat at her desk. “I don’t know what to get my detective for Christmas.” Ella tried extremely hard to stop herself from laughing. Lucifer was so deadly serious, and his expression so puzzled, she held it in.

“I thought a car, but she once told me _not_ to get her expensive presents,” Lucifer reminisced. “The only present she really loved, was the bullet necklace, from when she shot me.” 

He unconsciously rubbed the spot on his leg where the bullet, now residing on the detective’s neck, had grazed him in one of their first cases together. “I really don’t want her to shoot me again!” His tone was a mixture of levity and seriousness; leaning toward mostly serious.

“Ok, just do this; think about what she likes, and what you’re trying to say. A present can say so many things.” Ella hugged him tight. “You’ll think of something, you always do. Come back to me when you’ve thought of something and I’ll give you my opinion.”

Still pacing and muttering, Ella watched him start pacing her lab again, trying very hard not to laugh. He would be incensed to learn that she found his puzzlement the least bit funny.

A look of surprise crossed the devils features as if he’d had a ‘lightbulb’ moment. “Oh yes, that’s perfect.”

With that, Lucifer gave a short nod as he wished Ella a “good day”. Walking out of the lab, he walked straight over to Chloe.

“Detective.” When she looked up at the sound of his voice, the blinding smile he received from her took his breath away. He was going to get her the prefect present.

Ella peeked through the blinds on her door and watched as he greeted Chloe with a quick peck on the cheek; after checking no one was around. Shaking her head and turning away from her vantage point, she was muttering. “Enigma. The man’s a freaking enigma.”


	5. Mall Santa Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe somehow gets Lucifer to take her daughter to see Santa at the Mall. It doesn't quite turn out as he expects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember taking my kids to see Santa but never got ones like this.  
> Its like Hell for Lucifer but he learns a lot.  
> Thank you VictoriaDeckerstar for her fabulous help

The lines of shoppers wound its way around the store like a snake waiting to devour innocent passers-by. He really must stop looking into his girlfriend’s eyes when she pleads “Lucifer.” It always ends up with him doing some task he detests.

This is how he wound up taking the urchin to see Santa at the local mall. He’d been given strict instructions; hold onto the child’s hand, and make sure copious amounts of sanitizing liquid was used. One ice cream only or he’d have to deal with her sugar high. Having seen this once before, he knew not to break **this** rule. How could a small child suddenly turn into a gremlin-like creature, bouncing around the room?

What she hadn’t said was spend obscene amounts of money on presents for her daughter. So, he listened to the child prattle on about what she wanted Father Christmas to put under the tree on Christmas Day. He was determined to give her everything she asked for, the main thing seemed to be a doll called ‘Tammy Twinkle Toes’. Quickly texting Maze to get onto her network of suppliers to get the _must have_ toy, he smiled to himself.

“Come on Lucifer, it’s my turn next!” Wow! It was almost like she had a sugar-rush again, jumping up and down, his hand following the ‘Mexican wave’-like pattern her hands were performing.

He was dragged to the man with a poor-quality Santa suit on, dirty beard, his breath smelling of stale alcohol. Lucifer’s eyes glowed red and the Santa sat up straight, and cleared his throat before he carefully asked Trixie what she would like for Christmas.

Trixie could smell the alcohol on his breath and it made her wrinkle her nose. Santa’s breath didn’t smell like the nice smell of Lucifer’s alcohol, so she kept her distance, rattling off her list quickly before moving out of range of the aroma.

Lucifer had feigned nonchalance while listening intently to the list Trixie spouted out. He was shocked to hear her ask for something for him. “I want mommy and Lucifer to be together, forever. He would be my Step-Devil and that would make me and my mom incredibly happy.”

The Santa looked at Lucifer as recognition dawned on his face. First there was understanding; then terror that it all was true.

Stammering, barely able to look at Lucifer, the Santa uttered “I…I’ll t…try my b…est.” As soon as Trixie turned to smile at Lucifer, the Santa put the ‘Gone to Lunch’ sign out and ran out of the back door as far away from Lucifer as he could get.

The child looked thrilled she’d managed to let Santa know her greatest desire, even though she knew he wasn’t the real Santa, she was certain it would come true. Lucifer however, was looking less thrilled. He needed to talk to Dr. Linda, sooner rather than later. A therapy session was definitely needed.

“Come on. Let’s go and get some ice-cream, urchin.” Lucifer was so distracted he didn’t realize just how much ice-cream had been ordered, until there was one happy-looking child with chocolate smeared across her face; talking extremely fast, and with a slightly-glazed look to her eyes.

Oh, he was in big trouble! His detective was going to kill him. He’d promised not to overindulge her child.

Arriving home, he skulked in after Trixie, watching Chloe greet her. ‘Monkey!’ Lucifer felt Chloe’s gaze as he hung up his coat. He turned just as Chloe lifted her gaze and looked over top of her daughter’s head, and raised an eyebrow.

“Mommy, Santa smelt bad, but he promised to make my Christmas wish come true.” Chloe’s heart melted at her daughter’s excitement, “I hope he keeps his promise.” Somehow, she could forgive her Devil a little transgression. He’d just have to make it up to her later. She couldn’t stop the smirk that lifted the corner of her mouth at this thought.

Lucifer gave a sigh of relief when Chloe didn’t say anything. But he knew he had two surprises to organize and he would need the help of his friends and maybe a real Santa. He was going to need to call-in a few of those “waiting-to-be-returned” favors.

All-in-all, it had been a most successful day.


	6. Bracelet Bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer tries to mend the 'douche' friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short and sweet one. Douche and Dick are back  
> Thanks Tori for your continued help and late night/early morning chats

Lucifer and Dan’s friendship has had many ups and downs. The latest and most damaging was when Lucifer’s twin brother Michael had manipulated Daniel into shooting Lucifer. After a while, things were tentatively getting back to normal; their usual greeting of “Douche” and “Dick” had been restored.

Dan walked into the precinct and saw Lucifer lounging in the chair by Chloe’s desk, with his Louboutin’s resting on the desk, but what really captured his attention was the amethyst bracelet adorning his wrist.

The bracelet had formed a bond between them before Dan knew, or better yet, before he fully realized Lucifer was the actual Devil! They’d been bracelet bros. To see Lucifer wearing this now gave Dan hope. Maybe Lucifer has got some Christmas spirit and not just the type in his ever-present flask.

Lucifer spotted Dan. Lifting his arm to wave hello, his cuff pulled up and his bracelet became more visible. “Detective Douche,” he said gleefully. “Dick,” Dan reciprocated as they banged his bracelet on Lucifer’s.

“I take it this means we’re bros again?” Dan asked.

Lucifer looked seriously at Dan as he replied, “Only if you _don’t_ try to shoot me again.”

Dan squirmed under Lucifer’s intense stare, as he quipped, “Well, not before Christmas anyway. Trixie would kill me. I don’t see it, but, she seems to like you.” Laughing, Lucifer quipped back. “Well, what’s not to like?”

“Dan,” Lucifer said as he walked after the other detective. Hearing this pulled Dan up short and caused him to stop walking. Lucifer very rarely, if _ever_ called him Dan. “I want to take Beatrice to Lapland to see the real Santa. But the visit conflicts with your next weekend. So, I was wondering, would you like to come with us?”

Dan tried to look nonchalant; but inside, his inner child was jumping up and down screaming, “Hell yes!” as Dan’s inner child gave an enthusiastic fist pump! Taking his smart phone from his pocket, he pretended to check his calendar before answering. Anything to give Lucifer a playful dig.

“I think that would be ok. Thanks for asking. Your treat, I presume?” He asked in silent hope because he knew Lapland would be expensive.

“Of course it is. I’m going to ask Miss Lopez; Maze, if she’s not bounty hunting; Amenadiel, Dr. Linda and Charlie too.” Lucifer looked like the cat that’d got the cream. “Please, don’t tell Beatrice. I want to surprise her.” Lucifer gave Dan a pleading look.

”You’ve got it, my lips are sealed,” feigning zipping his lips, locking them, and throwing away the key.

Giving a satisfied sigh, Lucifer walked back and resumed his position at Chloe’s desk awaiting his girlfriend to return. Mentally, he began planning for the trip and wondered if he could call in a big favor in from Anders Brody unless Michael had ruined _that_ friendship.

If not, he’d just have to buy a private jet, but better not let the detective know. She hates it when he splashed out. This thought caused him to chuckle to himself. If only she knew just how much money he had! He gave a mental gasp, and chuckled again.

This was going to be the best Christmas ever… because the Devil was doing it.


	7. Amenadiel's place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer visits his brother and plays with Charlie in his own devilish way. Plans are being made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again many thanks to my wonderful Beta Tori, VictoriaDeckerstar.  
> Christmas excitement is building up. Enjoy

Amenadiel looked across the room and smiled softly. His son sat enthralled, watching the twinkling lights on the Christmas tree; Linda was sat with him as he had started crawling and the tree was enticing.

He realized how lucky he was. When he’d lost his powers and flight to become human, he thought his life was over. But having Charlie was the best thing in his entire existence.

As Charlie crawled towards the low hanging baubles; his father swooped in and picked him up flying around the room like superman. Charlie was giggling making his parents smile, it was such a lovely sound especially as they had so very nearly lost him to the demon Dromos.

Uncle Lucifer walked in and laughed at the sight of his brother with his nephew. “Let me have him.” Linda raised her eyebrows as she puzzled, _’Where was the emotionally stunted devil of before?’_ Trixie was having such a profound effect; it was wonderful to see the results for everyone. One could say is was… a Christmas miracle.

Charlie touched his Uncle’s face looking at him quizzically.

“Ah, nephew; I know what you want.” The handsome face before little Charlie phased away to reveal red, flayed skin, red eyes, and sharp teeth of the Devil. The little boy screamed with delight, while his mother still cringed a little.

“Nephew,” Lucifer continued, “You are a strange one,” laughed his Uncle.

“What brings you here, Luci?” Amenadiel asked as he picked up a bottle of whiskey and poured them all a drink. Holding his nephew in one arm, and the whiskey tumbler in his other, Lucifer stated the purpose for his visit.

“I want to take this little angel to Lapland to see Santa.” Pulling a funny face, made Charlie giggle harder and gave Lucifer a warm fuzzy feeling that he didn’t care to think about just yet.

Linda squealed. “Mommy’s got to come too,” looking hopefully at Lucifer.

“Of course. It’s going to be a family trip. We fly out next Friday by private jet, so start packing. You’ll need winter wear, so be sure to pack mainly for warmth.” Lucifer flashed his Red eyes for his Nephew again, and the boy giggled loudly; causing Lucifer to smile as well.

Linda picked up her phone and was typing furiously. Lucifer and Amenadiel looked at her curiously, and she replied without looking up.

“I’m arranging a girl’s “Tribe Night” for tomorrow. We’ll need to discuss wardrobe and activities.” The men just looked at each other in disbelief. They were just going to _‘wing it’_ (pun intended).

Thinking for a minute, Amenadiel turned to Lucifer grinning. “Let’s have a guy’s night here then. We’ll invite Dan too. You can bring Trixie and she can play with Charlie. He’s nuts about her. He really loves her.”

“Brilliant plan, Brother. I’ll bring some top-shelf alcohol and order some Mexican take-out. Sol Javier’s is the best.” Tossing a ‘chef’s kiss’ into the air, Lucifer looked positively excited as the plan began to come together.

Amenadiel looked at his brother wondering what had come over him. He normally hated anything Christmas. Chloe must have something to do with this. The Devil’s girlfriend and daughter had an amazing influence on him. He deserved some happiness after all he’d been through. He just hoped Lucifer’s evil twin and Father would let him enjoy his new life.

Little did Amenadiel know that their Father was already leaning toward granting his oldest son’s Christmas wish.


	8. Tribes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tribe nights for girls and boys.  
> Things get messy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the tribe nights and just couldn't resist and why couldn't the boys have one too.  
> Ever indebted to Tori, VictoriaDeckerstar for her wonderful input.  
> Things are working towards a few longer instalments.

LUX was hopping, Christmas parties galore were scheduled for the week prior to the “family & friends” departure. Lucifer, owner and former playboy, was playing a mix of Christmas songs on his piano. His voice, ringing out; filled the lounge like the angel that he was, mesmerized the partygoers. While there may have been a gaggle of young women surrounding him, he only had eyes for one, _‘his detective’_.

Chloe was sat in the VIP booth with the rest of the Tribe. That tribe consisted of, Dr. Linda Martin – therapist; Ella Lopez - Forensic scientist; and Maze – Demon, bartender, and bounty hunter. They always had a standing reservation and drinks were always “on the house”. A round of Tequila shots sat in front of them with another set on the way.

Lucifer came across and addressed the rather tipsy ladies, “Now, I’m going over to Linda’s to join the men and children; and that’s a sentence I never thought I’d say!”

Softly laughing to himself, he stared into Chloe’s eyes and spoke low. “I will see you later, “detective.” Giving her a quick peck on the lips, he added, “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

He started to walk back toward his piano then made a sudden half-turn and called over his shoulder, “On second thought, Detective, _you_ must behave.” He left to ringing laughter as Chloe pouted then stuck out her tongue at his departing back.

A few rounds later everyone apart from Maze had lost most of their inhibitions. Maze however, didn’t worry about them as she’d never had any to start with.

Ella on the other hand, was seat-dancing to _“I Wish it Could be Christmas Every Day”_ , singing along with Noddy Holder, when she suddenly turned to Chloe.

“What are you getting the Devil for Christmas?” She asked as she made a conscious effort _not_ to slur her words. Chloe’s happy face fell, and she looked upset, “I’ve no idea. What do you get the man who has everything?”

Hearing Chloe’s responses to Ella’s question, ideas were soon being shouted across the table. “Whiskey,” Linda called out; “New flask,” Ella added; “Threesome!” This last one was from Maze, who smirked. This caused the other girls to stare at her as their jaws dropped. Chloe just fell silent.

Linda put her arm around Chloe, and softly said, “Just think; what does he truly desire?”

She thought about Linda’s words and suddenly she _knew_ what she was going to give him for Christmas. Chloe hugged herself in excitement. She was sure Lucifer would love it.

Meanwhile at Linda’s house... Male Tribe Night

Dan was trying to keep up with Lucifer and Amenadiel but was failing fast. He was slurring his words and staggering around the kitchen. Trixie was laughing at her dad and his antics also tickled little Charlie.

“I really like Ella. Do you think I’ve got a chance with her? I would love to ask her to the Precinct’s Christmas Party.” Dan was leaning on Lucifer, who luckily, had quite a lot of alcohol in him; so was feeling mellow.

“I’ll help you. After all, I am the King of Desire.” Dan hit his amethyst bracelet against Lucifer’s. “Bracelet bros for the win, Dick,” then Dan promptly fell over.

“Is daddy alright, Lucifer?” Trixie sounded anxious.

“He’ll be fine, Beatrice. We’ll just give him some water, and a couple of Advil and he’ll be back on his feet in no time.” Trixie hugged Lucifer, who just tolerated this as he made a patting motion atop her head.

Lucifer, with an assist from Amenadiel, poured Dan into the passenger seat of the Corvette, with a bucket on his knee and a dire warning not to vomit on his car. Once Dan was settled, Amenadiel walked back into the house, not even bothering to stifle his laughter. Trixie was carefully strapped in the back.

“Let’s get to LUX and see how bad your mommy is,” Lucifer smiled at Trixie and she giggled softly. 

LUX

The “Tribe” was well and truly wasted. Patrick had stopped serving them drinks; opting instead to put bottles of sparkling water in front of them.

When Lucifer arrived with Dan and Trixie; they went in the private entrance to the penthouse. Lucifer thought Chloe wouldn’t appreciate her daughter being in the bar and he would be right.

Dan was deposited in the guest room fully clothed; sans shoes. The Devil was not inclined to undress the _‘douche’_. 

Next, he gently put the urchin to bed. She was sound asleep when he picked her up from the back seat of his car.

The ding of the elevator heralded the return of _‘his’_ detective. She teetered her way off the elevator and spied him standing at the bar, a tumbler of whiskey in hand. She ran towards him, which was, if truth be known, more like a waddling duck.

Lucifer had barely managed to put the tumbler down, when he found his arms suddenly very full of a very, merry detective.

Slurring “Luchifer”, she flung her arms around his neck; but she really was more like ‘draped’ around his neck and swaying precariously.

Lucifer smothered his mirth as he stated, solemnly, “I think I’d better get you to bed.”

“About time, you naughty man,” Chloe mumbled as she was trying awfully hard, with fingers that suddenly didn’t work very well, to undress Lucifer as he carried her to bed.

This detective was the _one_ he didn’t mind undressing. He slipped her arms into the sleeves of his dress shirt on her now sleepy body, rolled up the cuffs, and pulled the duvet up over her. Like her daughter, she was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

Yawning as he walked back to the bar he was relieved that, at least this Tribe night hadn’t ended in a bar fight. This time, there was just two very drunk detectives.


	9. The Morning After the Night Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Tribe night for the human detectives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can sympathise with Chloe, I remember going to a school ball many years ago and really suffered from the after effects, never again and I've stuck to that 😊😊  
> Thanks to my lovely co-author VictoriaDeckerstar for her stellar Beta work adding extra sparkle

Chloe slowly opened her heavy eyelids, groaning as she did so. Why was the bed moving; and why was a percussion orchestra playing in her head? Opening her eyes a teensy-bit wider, she found herself sprawled across gold silk sheets, realizing she must be in her adorable, handsome, and very devilish boyfriend’s bed. How she got here she couldn’t remember; but it was so comfortable she couldn’t care.

Laughter permeated Chloe’s consciousness, her daughter’s laughter to be exact. Stumbling out of bed she found herself almost naked. This sobered her up with extreme haste. Spotting Lucifer’s dress shirt next to the bed, she quickly wrapped it round her svelte body, buttoned it then began looking for her pants. Once she found them, she stepped into the sensible cotton underwear and made her way towards the sound of laughter.

Chloe didn’t know whether to laugh or cry at what awaited her in the kitchen. Walking in, she saw her daughter with flour all over her face, and batter in a bowl in front of her, a large spoon in her tiny hand, concentrating hard on following Lucifer’s instructions. Oh! Lucifer’s fine silk shirt and vest were also flour-covered… and flour littered the floor.

Pancakes were cooking on the stove, overseen by the Devil himself. They were artistic pancakes shaped as Christmas trees. Trixie spotted Chloe, “Mommy! I’m making Christmas tree pancakes.” Lucifer whooped laughter at the cringing look on his girlfriend’s face. “Trixie baby, indoor voice please. Mommy has a headache.” This statement was greeted with more laughter and a gentle snort from Lucifer.

A glass of water and two Advil were placed on the worktop in front of Chloe. A whispered “thank you” made it to Lucifer's ears as he watched the detective down the tablets with the water.

“Pancake, darling?” She smiled her affirmation, and a delicate, perfectly shaped Christmas Tree adorned the plate that slid onto the counter, waiting to be eaten. Maple syrup was drizzled artistically over the pancake and icing sugar was sifted over to look like a light dusting of snow.

The Maple syrup dripping down Chloe’s chin was too much for Lucifer and he bent to lick the sweet delicacy off her delectable face.

“Ew!” Trixie scrunched up her face. “I’m a child, I don’t need to see things like that,” giggling hard.

Just then they heard the ding of the elevator, and a male voice shout out, “Lucifer, Chloe, Trixie?” 

”We’re in here, ‘Douche.’” Lucifer called out to the other detective.

“Daddy, come and have some pancakes I’ve made.” Daniel walked through to greet them, looking a bit _‘green around the gills’_.

Putting his hand to his suddenly revolving stomach, Dan turned a shade of green no one wants to put a name to as he turned his head.

“No thanks, Monkey; just coffee, please.” This made both Chloe and Lucifer laugh. “Good Tribe night then?”

Dan just smiled at Chloe, “At least I’m not trying to see through the roadmaps of Texas on my eyes, Chlo. I’ll be more prepared next time. I didn’t eat enough.”

Trixie and Lucifer shared a conspiratorial look, as Lucifer piped up, “You won’t want the eggs and bacon then, I take it?”

Both of them laughed at Daniel’s sudden pea-soup green face, as Trixie spoke in a shrill voice, “Daddy, you and Mommy have hangovers!”

Both detectives looked in surprise at their offspring. “Lucifer!” they said in unison, looking horrified, at the Devil.

“You’re teaching Trixie about hangovers?” Dan was shaking his head when Trixie piped up, “No, not Lucifer; Maze told me about them.” All three adults turned shocked expressions in the direction of the little girl kneeling on the barstool, still stirring batter. She was totally unaware of the bombshell she’d just set off on them.

After breakfast was eaten, and the kitchen cleaned; they retired to the living room. “We’re going to have to have a discussion with Maze about boundaries,” Chloe addressed the two men.

“Good luck with _that_ one,” quipped Lucifer smugly. Chloe turned on him, and pointed a finger in his direction. “Oh, no you don’t, Mister. She’s your demon.

”We”, looking at Dan, “can deal with her if she doesn’t take kindly to **your** placing of boundaries on her.” Dan smirked, “Think of this as _my_ Christmas present to you, Dick!” Lucifer was once again speechless.

Bored by all the adult talk, Trixie made her way to the couch and Lucifer’s flat screen TV, selecting Disney plus and Christmas films and selected _Frozen II_. She curled up and waited for them to join her.

Hearing the music, Lucifer said, “Beatrice is watching Frozen again. I’ve got some cashmere blankets; shall we make it a party and curl up to watch with her?”

The trio of adults trooped over to the couch and that is how they spent the day after a Tribe event. Lucifer and Chloe snuggled together and Trixie snuggled up with her Dad. They all decided it was the best hangover cure.

Christmas was coming so Lucifer decided he better get more blankets in. One never knew who might need to stay over.


	10. Christmas Clothes Shopping Devil Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is dragged shopping for a party dress for Trixie and some surprise clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one before a few longer ones.  
> Thank you Tori for invaluable help

“Are you coming with us, Lucifer?” Trixie was wrapped around his legs, having attached herself there as soon as he walked through the door.

“What’s that? We’re going somewhere?” A puzzled look flitted across his beautiful, angelic face as he looked from the child to his girlfriend. He still couldn’t believe his luck, that this miracle, although made for him, actually loved him.

“I’ve promised Trixie to take her to buy her a Christmas party dress, for the school party,” Chloe chimed in; hoping to erase Lucifer’s puzzled expression.

“Ah. Fashion, right. That is just my scene. I know just the place.” Lucifer pulled his cuffs, to reiterate his impeccable fashion sense. Chloe looked a little concerned when she reminded, “I’m not sure _your_ fashion places are mine and Trixie’s choice.”

He couldn’t help but look a tad crestfallen, so she took pity on him “Ok, then. You can come with us. But, you’ll _have_ to behave.” A huge smile spread across his face and he reluctantly accepted the ‘high five’ with the urchin.

Chloe insisted they take her cruiser, not wanting to deal with traffic cops near Christmas. Even with Lucifer’s devilish charms, she wanted it to be a stress-free day as much as possible; all the while thinking, _‘That will **NEVER** happen with the Devil in the mix’_.

She pulled up in front of Macy’s, the large department store. “What are we doing here?” Lucifer sounded disgruntled. “We’re here to buy Trixie a dress, remember?” Chloe stated, “it’s reasonably priced and they have a large selection.” A tut of disgust could be heard from the Devil. Chloe shook her head. Oh joy! She had a feeling that she was going to be dealing with _two_ children while shopping, as her head was starting to ache.

“Come on, Mommy! Hurry up, Lucifer! I want to get a dress then we can go for some hot chocolate with marshmallows and cream.” Trixie was already showing signs of being ‘wound tighter than the proverbial drum, and Chloe felt tired already.

Lucifer held Chloe back as the child ran in front. “We need to get her some warm clothes too; for our trip.” Chloe sighed heavily. Yes, she did need these, after Lucifer sprung his Lapland trip on her. She was thrilled, but how to get Trixie warm clothes without telling her why was the BIG question.

Walking through aisles and aisles of children’s clothes, Chloe could see Lucifer’s shoulders sagging. He was getting extremely bored and a bored Devil could cause serious trouble and give anyone pause.

Giving him a rare show of PDA, Chloe hugged him and pecked him on the cheek. “Will you do me a huge favor?” Chloe asked as she looked up at him.

“You know favors are my shtick. But you also know that a ‘deal with the Devil’ comes with a return price, right? What do I get in return?” Lucifer leered at Chloe as his eyebrows wiggled like two caterpillars crawling across his forehead.

Chloe drew Lucifer’s head down and whispered in his ear, “Your favorite night-time activity. The one we only do on special occasions!” His eyes glowed red for a second, then he whispered softly in return, “Deal,” and winked.

Chloe’s favor was for Lucifer to go round the children’s ski department to pick up 11-year-old salopettes, jacket, boots, hat, gloves, and scarf. The Devil knew Beatrice liked Pink, so everything he chose was in varying shades of pink; but very complimentary as far as color-coordinating and contrasting.

She was going to look like a strawberry sundae. Happy with his purchases, he headed back to the car, placed the bags under a blanket in the boot of the car, or trunk as the Americans called it, shaking his head at this.

He had arranged to meet them in the ice-cream parlor. He spotted them from outside and he stood and watched them. Beatrice was talking animatedly to her Mom, when that funny feeling in his chest warmed him again.

He realized something as he stood there watching. He got that feeling every time, yes, every time; he looked at _‘his family’_.

That was exactly how he thought of them. _’His’_. He wanted the world for them both; he just hoped he could make their Christmas wishes come true.

Putting one of his “shit-eating grins” on his face, he strode purposely towards them. Both “girls” looked up and smiled at him in return.

”Lucifer, you made it! We can order now.” Trixie hugged him as he sat down and he let her, even leaning into it a bit and placing a kiss on the top of her head. Chloe’s heart melted at this sight and knew her Christmas present to him would be just what he wanted.


	11. The Trip Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer surprises Trixie with a trip to Lapland.  
> Crossing the Arctic Circle  
> A sleigh ride and Northern Lights.  
> Night time shenanigans  
> A new relationship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When researching this I found the website about Santa's village in Lapland and its fantastic. I really want to go. When I get my new grandson, I've told my husband we're taking him.  
> Hope you enjoy and get the feel of Trixie's excitement.  
> As always my co-author Tori worked her magic our DM Twitter thread is so long bouncing ideas back and forth despite the time difference. I can't express my thanks enough.

Seated in the luxurious leather seats of his private jet, Lucifer remembered back to the night before, when Chloe and Trixie had pulled up in their Uber at the private airstrip.

Beatrice’s eyes had widened until they almost popped out in shock, then she launched herself at him, wrapping herself around him so tight. He’d laughed down at her as he spoke tenderly, “You don’t even know what the surprise is yet, Beatrice.”

“Is it a trip round L.A. in a jet?” she looked at him in anticipation of his answer.

”No, dear; it’s way better.” Lucifer then passed her the brochure which detailed the Santa Village in Rovaniemi, the capital of Lapland. She looked at the pictures and scanned what was written; then promptly burst into tears. He looked at Chloe in horror.

”What did I do? I didn’t mean to make her cry. I truly thought your little urchin would be thrilled!” Lucifer truly was perplexed by Beatrice’s reaction.

”Oh, no. You did nothing wrong. These are “Happy tears”. Chloe put her arms around her very confused devil and hugged him tightly.

“I’ll never understand this concept,” he huffed as he leaned into the hug.

Ever the gentleman, he’d come down the steps of the plane to help them in as the attendant took their suitcases and placed them in the appropriate rooms that had been assigned.

They’d barely gotten seated and properly greeted when Lucifer was hailed by a big cheer from, Linda with Charlie in her arms, Amenadiel, Ella and Dan; the rest of the entourage, if you will.

“Daddy!” Trixie had cried as she turned to Lucifer and just started crying again; but managed to find her manners and mumbled softly, “Thank you, Lucifer. You are the best _step-devil_ ever!” Lucifer gulped, but didn’t correct her that he was the only devil. But _step-devil_ …? WT…?

Now, while everyone was sleeping, landing was still a few hours away. The flight was, by all estimations, nearly 16-hours long. Lucifer had looked around at those gathered when the plane finally got clearance for take-off, and felt at peace. He loved these people who were going on this trip with him. He really cared for them.

About an hour and a half later, the cabin was a bustle of activity. Everyone had all changed into winter wear. Trixie had been thrilled beyond words with the pink gear Lucifer had bought her. Try as he could to hide the tags, Chloe had seen the price tags and nearly passed out. He’d spent more than her annual salary on clothes for her daughter! But, when she saw her daughter’s face; there was no way she could chastise her boyfriend for his extravagance.

Upon hearing the Captain announce they’d be landing soon, everyone buckled up then waited while the jet came to a complete stop before getting up. Walking out onto the tarmac, it was freezing! They’d been warned the average temperature was -6 degrees below zero.

Chloe yawned and looked at her watch, then she looked up at Lucifer. It was 6:00 a.m. in L.A.; but 4:00 p.m. here in Lapland! Oh grief! She really hated the thought of the jet lag she knew would be coming.

Lucifer had arranged luxury transport to their hotel. They would be staying at the premier Nova Skyland Hotel, where he booked suites for them all, with sauna included.

Once they were all settled in, they then met Lucifer in the lobby and were escorted to the private dining room. Lucifer treated them to a delicious dinner before they headed out to cross the Arctic Circle, which ran through Santa’s Village. They each received a certificate that proved they’d crossed the Arctic Circle. Trixie couldn’t wait to take hers to school to show it off.

As the village was partly in the Arctic Circle, they were hoping they’d be able to see ‘The Northern Lights’, more commonly referred to as, the Aurora Borealis. Lucifer thought that an evening sleigh ride to see the lights, would be a fitting end to their first day.

Lucifer lifted Beatrice into the sleigh next to her mother; then seated himself next to her, pulling up the thick fur blankets to cover them from the winter evening chill. Trixie loved that she was cocooned between Lucifer and her mom, especially as Lucifer always ran warm.

Dan and Ella shared the next sleigh. Once seated, Dan put his arm around Ella tentatively. She looked at Dan and raised an eyebrow, then smiled softly and snuggled closer. The smile that lit Dan’s face in return, gave her a warm fuzzy feeling. Oddly, she didn’t mind as much as she thought she might.

Lastly came Amenadiel and his little family; Linda, and baby Charlie. They were all enclosed in the furs.

“I wish I could bring my wings out,” Amenadiel opined. “Then we’d really be sheltered from the cold.” Linda looked at her baby’s father as she shook her head.

“No, please don’t. This way is so romantic,” thinking this might lead back to a more intimate relationship between them.

The beautiful colors of the Northern Lights held them entranced, spellbound actually. Although, truth be told, Lucifer’s eyes were completely focused on Chloe. He’d seen the Lights before, but he wanted to savor every minute of his life with his love.

At some point in the journey Trixie had fallen asleep against Lucifer’s arm, and was slightly drooling on him; not that he cared, mind. He was in his version of heaven and thanked his lucky stars as the sleigh carried them silently and swiftly back to the hotel. And yes, the stars above were his; since the beginning of time.

Back at the hotel, goodnights were said and the couples each went to their suites. Chloe and Lucifer quickly put Trixie to bed, so they could enjoy their king-sized bed in peace. And, if the room shone with divinity later on?, it would forever be their secret.

Dan and Ella had been given a bedroom each, but after a few night-caps, they ended up in the same bed, exploring a new… early, Christmas present to each other. A new relationship.

Charlie was wide awake and laughing at his very tired parents. They placed him in the centre of one of the large beds and laid down sandwiching the baby and that’s how they woke up later, with a sleeping child between them and Amenadiel’s wings covering them all.

This is how the first day in Lapland ended, with dreams of exciting things to come.


	12. Lapland… A Winter Wonderland – Early Christmas Get-Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters to Santa, written and posted.  
> A surprise on meeting Santa. Lucifer and Amenadiel use their celestial hearing to their advantage.  
> Santa leaves them with a promise.  
> Lucifer springs a surprise on Chloe and things heat up ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit longer chapter for you today.  
> I loved writing this chapter after all the research I did I really want to go to Lapland.  
> Tori and I had fun with this one lol.

The Early Christmas Get-Away Begins

Chloe stretched her aching body. She ached from both the long flight the day before and from the late-night / early-morning activities with her devilish boyfriend; which both of them had thoroughly enjoyed.

Trixie was talking rapidly to Lucifer, something about a post office and a letter. His reply seemed to suggest that she had paper, pen and he was helping with the content of the letter. Smiling at this lovely sight of the joint activity, she walked into the living room of the suite to find them both pouring over the contents of the letter.

“Morning” Chloe spoke to the pair. So engrossed with their activity, they both jumped slightly. Neither of them had heard her stealthy approach.

“Morning, Mommy. Lucifer is helping me write a letter to Santa. They have a special post office in the village, where I can post my letter.” Trixie spoke so excitedly and rapidly, Chloe almost couldn’t understand her.

“How lovely, Monkey,” looking at Trixie and Lucifer, as she leaned over her daughter’s shoulder. Her boyfriend raised his head and winked at her as if to say, _‘I’ve got you covered. I know what’s on the list’_. 

“All right, Beatrice. This is all ready to mail. We need to get a wriggle on and get dressed. I’ve texted the others to meet us in the village for breakfast,” Lucifer said as he stood up and stretched.

Walking into their bedroom, Lucifer whispered to Chloe as he closed the door behind him, “Miss Lopez rang me this morning to find out about the day’s activities, saying she was still in bed, but I could hear Dan snoring in the background!”

Lucifer’s chuckle ended with a slight snort as he wiggled his brows at Chloe, just as her eyebrows raised to touch her bangs. “That was quick, but I’m not surprised,” Chloe chuckled.

Lucifer wore an exquisite pair of salopettes, ski top and jacket, all by Moncler. If he was going to have to wear ski apparel, it was going to be the best. Chloe’s outer wear was a lesser-known name brand, but she would still look beautiful to Lucifer, even if she were in rags.

Everyone gathered in the lobby to decide where to eat. They quickly chose Coffee House Rovaniemi to enjoy a Finnish breakfast. Lucifer was in his element as he spoke to the staff in Finnish and some Swedish, laughing and joking. Chloe enjoyed watching both the women and some men being drawn to him like a magnet. The rest of the group was trying to decide how to spend the day. What Chloe didn’t know was that Lucifer had a special trip planned for her that evening. Dan and Ella said they’d love to keep Trixie.

“Right, I think we should first head to the Post Office so Beatrice can post her letter to Santa,” Lucifer casually informed the group. Amenadiel and Linda said they’d like to stop there too. They had a letter to mail for Charlie.

Elves were milling around helping the tourists with posting their letters. Trixie went over to an Elf. “Where do I post my letter?”, she asked. In perfect English she was directed to the big post box. She was so excited even though she didn’t really believe in Santa anymore; she didn’t want to say so just in case she didn’t get any presents and her Christmas wish wouldn’t come true.

After looking around the gift shop, it was decided they would visit Santa in his workshop. Even the adults were excited; apart from Lucifer, who kept saying, “I know Santa. He’s nothing special.” Nobody took much notice of his ramblings.

Waiting their turn to talk to Santa, Trixie was fidgeting to the extent Lucifer asked if she needed the restroom. Chloe explained this was how she got when she couldn’t contain her excitement. Dan was trying to calm Ella down too, surreptitiously kissing her to distract her, but of course, the Devil noticed and gave Dan his best smirk; and a wink.

Finally, it was their turn. Walking towards Santa, much to everyone’s surprise, Santa suddenly jumped up as he exclaimed, “Lucifer, you old dog! How are you?” People behind them in line, just stared at this reunion.

”Nick! Is that really you?” Lucifer looked at the group and said in an astonished voice, “This is the real Santa! Allow me to introduce to you, Nick Claus.”

“How long has it been, old boy?” Nick asked, to which Lucifer stated, “Eons.” Nick replied laughing and pulling Lucifer in for an awkward man hug. This made Chloe and Trixie giggle, but they were also dumbfounded that this was the real Santa.

“Where _are_ my manners? Nick, meet my family. This lovely lady is Chloe, “the detective” and my girlfriend.” Lucifer sighed lovingly as he spoke about her. “Next is Beatrice, my urchin; and her father Dan. But that’s another story for another day.”

Amenadiel came forward next. “Nick! How are you? This is my partner, Linda and our son Charlie.” Nick looked at the family. “Ah, a little cherub I see.” Nick’s gaze landed on the suddenly silent, dark-haired woman with them.

”And you must be Miss Lopez,” Nick said. Ella looked up, stunned. “How… You know who I am?” Ella knew she was staring, but she couldn’t stop, “I’m Santa, child. I know everyone!” Nick gave a great “ho, ho, ho” belly laugh which caused Ella to laugh and smile too.

“Right, I better get a wriggle on.” Looking at the queue forming, but still staring; Nick said, “What do you wish for Christmas?” They all filed up and whispered in his ear. No one else could hear what was said; only the two angels were able to hear what was said. Both angels looked at each other in amazement at what their partners wished for.

When everyone finished giving their wishes, they were very happy with the whole experience.

“We must catch up again soon, Nick; let’s not leave it go at eons before the next time.” Lucifer spoke warmly to his friend, who just laughed and said, “I’ll see you Christmas Eve, Lucifer.” Laughing loudly, Lucifer replied, “Ah. So we will.”

By now, jet-lag was catching up with everyone and it was decided they’d retire to their rooms for a nap. Trixie was so ‘high’ from the Santa experience, Lucifer and Chloe didn’t think she’d nap, so they went to watch “Elf” instead.

A little later the group all descended on Lucifer and Chloe’s suite. They were all chatting when Lucifer pulled Chloe to one side. Pulling her into his arms in a warm hug, Lucifer gently nuzzled his face into Chloe’s neck as he spoke softly. Chloe reached up and tenderly grazed her nails along his beard.

“I’ve got a surprise for you tonight.” Laughing, Chloe said, “You have a surprise for me every night.” Then she blushed a light pink.

“This surprise is different. I’ve booked us into the Snow Hotel for dinner and a night’s stay.” Chloe gasped. She’d always wanted to visit an ice hotel and this one was supposed to be extra special from all she’d read.

“What about Trixie?” she said as she looked at her daughter playing with Charlie. “Dan and Ella have very kindly offered to be with her. After all, they’re not using the other room;” he suggested as a lascivious grin crossed his face.

“Does she know, Lucifer?” Chloe asked with a little concern edging her question. “Relax, love. She was the one who suggested it when she saw the brochure on the plane.” Lucifer couldn’t keep the tone of pride from his voice when he spoke of the little urchin.

“I’ve nothing to wear,” cried Chloe. Lucifer laughed gently as he went on to explain. “It’s freezing, sweetheart. Everything’s made of ice. You’ll just need your warm clothes. They provide fur blankets.” He lowered his voice to its most husky and inviting as he informed her, “I have ways of warming you up, mind. I just hope we don’t melt the bed!”

Chloe felt a hot blush sweep up her neck to the top of her head at Lucifer’s tone and implications of things planned. Good job everyone else was distracted. Chloe heard and felt the low rumble of laughter as she leaned her head against the Devil’s chest. 

When it was time to leave, Trixie hugged her mom. “Have a great time, Mom. Lots of kissing!” Her laughter tinkled at her mom’s shocked gasp. Next was her Step-Devil, as she liked to think of him. “Have a wonderful time, Lucifer,” was all she said.

“Thank you, urchin. We will.” Lucifer bent to drop a kiss to the top of her head and Chloe gave her daughter a tight hug.

Dan winked at the couple and said, “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Lucifer chided back, “That doesn’t give us much scope.” Chloe poked him in the ribs as she admonished, “Lucifer!”

The rest of the group were going to take the children to see the reindeer and huskies. Trixie was particularly looking forward to this. She was going to take notes and pictures for a project at school she was planning.

The Snow Hotel

As this Hotel was outside the village, Lucifer had arranged a reindeer-pulled sleigh ride. The sleigh was decorated with fairy lights and Christmas decorations; the sleigh’s driver was dressed as Santa, just not the real one. Chloe snuggled in next to Lucifer, with the fur blanket tucked under their chins. She was beyond excited at the treat her Devil had arranged.

They were shown to their suite, with a bed made of ice, the temperature was a chilly -5C degree. Reindeer skins adorned the bed along with sleeping bags to keep them warm, even though Chloe had her own warmer in the shape of her handsome devil.

Said Devil was now eyeing the bed and smugly grinning at his beautiful girlfriend. “Fancy breaking in an ice bed?” he suggested lasciviously. She slowly walked towards him, pushing him back towards the bed. The back of his knees hit the hard ice forming the base of the bed as he teased, “Let’s see if we can melt it!” Chloe pushed the Devil, who gave a slightly undignified “oomph”, as his back hit the hard surface beneath a pile of soft furs.

Some time later…

“Well, now we know the Devil can melt an ice bed!” Chloe laughed and wondered how they were going to explain the water around the bed and the soaked furs. She was sure Lucifer’s mojo and wallet would sort it out though.

“I’ve booked a reservation at the ice restaurant and later we’ll head to the ice bar.” Chloe loved that he’d organized everything perfectly.

After a delicious meal, they headed to the ice bar, with its walls of ice and wonderful acoustics. Chloe now realized why they wore gloves. The glasses were actual cubes of ice, carved into glassware.

They didn’t want their fingers sticking to the glass; hence the need for gloves. They both were drinking Vodka as this was best drunk in ice. Eventually Chloe became too cold and as the Ice Hotel wasn’t too far, they had a lovely walk back to their suite in the crisp night air.

The bed had been miraculously recovered to its former magnificence. And Chloe made short work of both her, and her lover’s clothes, wrapping them both in the furs and heating up the ice again. The Aurora alarm was set to quiet as they wanted each other’s company rather than see the “lights” again.

Eventually, sleep overtook them and they slept dreaming of snow, ice, and love. 

Santa’s Village

After playing with the huskies and stroking reindeer, Trixie was talking excitedly to her dad and Ella about her experience. “This is the best holiday ever!” As she said this, she saw a quick flash of a hurt look cross her father’s face and she felt bad.

She quickly added, “it’s because I have all my family, and friends who I now think of as family, with me.” Her dad hugged her and whispered, “I love you, Monkey.” Crying into his shoulder, Trixie said softly, “I love you too dad. And, I approve of your friendship with Ella.”

Dan playfully swatted at Trixie as she chuckled; then turned to smile at Ella. “Thank you Monkey. It really is the best holiday ever.”

So many Christmas wishes coming true. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://arcticsnowhotel.fi/snowhotel/  
> Look up the Moncler website for Lucifer's snow gear


	13. A Day of Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devilish shenanigans  
> The devil in a hat!  
> Two surprises at the Husky park and an old adversary pops up.  
> Amenadiel and Linda have some alone time.  
> Dan & Ella get romantic on a snowmobile safari  
> Lucifer gets Charlie to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long chapter for you.  
> I've had such lovely compliments for these stories that I'm so glad I decided to write them. These mean a lot to me thank you.  
> As ever, Tori has been my co-conspirator and we have had so much fun. You wouldn't think we were thousands of miles apart.

Chloe woke up shivering so she turned to cuddle against her warm Devil. Her eyes flew wide open when she discovered his side of the bed was empty. “Lucifer?” She was met with an eerie silence as his name echoed around the suite. Chloe quickly got dressed into her warm gear and went to look for Lucifer.

Heading outside, she saw it had snowed during the night and there was a fresh blanket of snow on the ground. The sunlight glinted off the crust of it like thousands of tiny diamonds. Standing spellbound by the wondrous sight, Chloe nearly jumped out of her skin when a pair of very cold arms engulfed her, and a stubbly jaw pressed against her jaw.

“You look delicious. I could just eat you.” The warm sultry voice of her Devil sent new shivers skittering through her, down her spine, and settled in her groin, the very affect he was going for.

Spinning in his arms, she stared opened mouthed at his near naked body, only covered by some very tight swim shorts, which were now tented.

“Oh My Devil!” She exclaimed. “Why are you dressed like that?” She couldn’t stop staring at his state of dress, or _undress_ as it were.

“You were snoring peacefully, so I went to try out the snow sauna. Please get your bikini; I’ve a private session for us in 10 minutes.” The pleading in Lucifer’s voice made her laugh and she took pity on him, smiled, and took him by the hand back to the suite.

Squeezing into the tiny bikini Lucifer had pulled out of his bag with a flourish and a lecherous grin, Chloe looked at herself and thought, _’Wow! This is going to blow his mind!’_ And blow it she did, multiple times, in fact.

After all their snow-sauna activities, a large breakfast was definitely in order before another sleigh ride back to the village.

The Santa Village… a Little Later

Lucifer and Chloe had offered to take Charlie and Trixie out on a Husky sled ride so that Linda and Amenadiel could enjoy some alone time, something they hadn’t had since Charlie was born.

Dan and Ella had plans to enjoy a snowmobile safari together.

Lucifer was playing with his nephew in the suite before they were setting off on their day trip. Devil face, tongue out, and jazz hands had Charlie captivated. Trixie was laughing at both of them. Neither child was afraid of this Devil, and Lucifer appeared to be ‘in his element’ when these two urchins were around.

Chloe looked on as she leaned against the door frame; a soft smile playing about the corners of her mouth. She chuckled softly as she pushed off from the door frame and walked into the seating area of their suite.

“Oh how the mighty have fallen,” she quipped as she laughed at her Devil’s soft expression.

“Here sits _The King of Hell_ , on the floor, enjoying the laughter of two children.” Lucifer huffed his displeasure, but couldn’t quite catch the smile that transformed his face to that of an angel, as he thought about how lucky he was.

The little family looked very cozy all dressed in their warm clothes, with matching scarves, hats, and gloves. Chloe had even managed to talk Lucifer into a very striking Moncler Red Pompom Beanie, because it matched his red outfit. Boy! He looked so good in red! Chloe’s mouth watered, as she was reminded of his Devil persona; which, although he didn’t know it yet, she found so _very_ arousing.

She caught herself just in time as that thought brought a memory of their romp in the Snow Sauna flooding back and she almost physically squirmed when she recalled that _’session’_ and her reactions to Lucifer. But what those thoughts were doing to the center of her being! She felt the blush rise, and quickly turned away so Lucifer wouldn’t guess the train of her thoughts. Thank goodness they were headed out the door!

They walked to the Husky park, where Trixie reacquainted herself with a couple of the Huskies. As Lucifer walked towards the dogs Trixie was playing with, he pulled up short and spoke a strange language. One of the dogs looked at him with interest, sniffed his hand and appeared to bow down. What sounded like a command from Lucifer had the Husky immediately on the alert as the dog looked around.

There was no one else around, but a sudden shift in the air **was** felt. All eyes shifted to the Husky that stood 'on the alert'. Where once had lain a Husky; a very scary-looking beast appeared before them. Lucifer scratched its ear and gave another command and "Presto!" -- back to a Husky.

Charlie was fascinated with the dog and laughed like he did at his Uncle Luci.

Trixie had watched the transformation, and was a little spellbound by what she’d seen. “That’s a Hell-hound isn’t it, Lucifer?” She spoke softly to the man she called “Step-Devil”.

“Yes it is, my dear; and I don’t know why it’s here,” Lucifer replied in an equally soft tone.

A familiar voice came from the forest, “I brought it here to protect those I call my family.”

“Maze!” Trixie screamed, and ran towards the demon as she emerged from behind the protection of the trees. “What are you doing here?”

“I was bounty hunting and ran into an old friend and thought he might like to meet you all. Plus, I needed to protect all of you, small human.” Maze dragged the man who’d been standing behind her, forward. Chloe and Lucifer recognized him as Ben Rivers, who had once been a bounty of Maze’s, but was being framed.

“Ben here was helping me with my bounty and a few other things,” she leered at Lucifer, who just wiggled his eyebrows back.

Trixie needed prying off Maze so she could introduce Ben properly.

“We’re going on a sled ride, are you coming with?” Trixie was almost begging Maze. “Of course, small human. You, Ben, and I can go in one sled. Let your mom and Lucifer take Linda’s spawn.”

“We’re having the Hellhound pull ours,” Trixie said smugly. Lucifer looked at her with pride; he had come to love this little hellion.

Chloe was holding a wriggling baby and was getting cold. “Hello! Earth to Devil, are we doing this, Satan? We’re freezing here.” Swooping her and baby Charlie up in his arms, making them chuckle, he placed them gently in the sled, before climbing in and instructing the driver they were ready. In a snap, they were off.

Trixie was sandwiched between Maze and Ben, and she couldn’t be more thrilled than she was right then that her favorite demon was with them for this trip. Now, one of her Christmas wishes had come true; and as an added bonus, Maze had a man friend she was making googly eyes at.

Racing through the forest, the Huskies barking, racing along pulling their load. The occupants of the sled watching the beautiful landscape fly past. Chloe was enthralled and found it breath-taking; while Lucifer? Well… his eyes were on Chloe.

Charlie was tucked between them and was fast asleep, dreaming about his funny Uncle Luci and his Devil face, giggled in his sleep. The soft sound from the sleeping baby had both Chloe and Lucifer smiling.

When they arrived back at the hotel, somehow it became apparent that Lucifer had arranged a suite for Maze and Ben.

Everyone was hungry after being out in the cold air, so as generous as ever, Lucifer treated them all to a fabulous meal, child friendly of course. They had a wonderful time, and the company was made all the more enjoyable as Ben Rivers turned out to be a great addition to the team.

Ben was in his element and was treating Trixie like Lucifer did; and talking to her like an adult. Trixie was thoroughly enchanted by Ben and tells Maze she should keep him. This tickled Maze, who laughed heartily, then immediately blushed slightly.

Earlier that afternoon

Linda and Amenadiel couldn’t believe their luck. Chloe and Lucifer had just left taking Charlie with them for the night. This was the first night, apart from the time Charlie was kidnapped, when they had had a night to themselves.

When Linda had spoken to Nick Claus; Amenadiel had listened unconsciously, and had been shocked to learn her Christmas wish was for them to rekindle their previous romance. He had decided this was too good an opportunity to miss and had planned a romantic evening.

“The sauna looks inviting. We could use it now and still have time to dress, before the dinner reservations.” Linda smiled at the angel, thinking she could get really close in the sauna, things were looking up.

The sauna was hot in many ways for Amenadiel and like the first time he’d done the deed with Maze, Linda had made his wings unfurl. Luckily the sauna was big enough and no damage was done. She was thrilled things had gone so well and hopefully, as his wings were back, there would be no more little angels anytime soon. They were so ‘busy’ making up for lost time? The couple _almost_ missed their dinner reservation.

The restaurant was divine, and the food; heavenly. Amenadiel had arranged for flowers to be presented to Linda with desert. The dozen red roses were beautiful and tied with the most enormous bow. Linda got a tad giddy as she inhaled their gorgeous scent; but Linda’s face was hidden from her angel who was looking a bit nervous. 

“Linda,” bringing her attention back to him, “Do you remember at the Ob-Gyn office and the question I asked you?” Turning bright red, Linda could only mutter, “uh huh,” she replied softly.

“Would I get a different answer if I asked you again?” All she could do was nod her head as the emotion gave her a lump in her throat so big, she thought it might choke her or she’d make a fool of herself by bursting into tears in the middle of the restaurant.

The angel had the biggest grin across his face. “Let’s go back to the room and we can celebrate.” And that’s just what they did and didn’t miss Charlie for even one minute.

Dan and Ella’s Suite

“We’ve got an hour before we need to be at the snowmobile place. Is there anything you want to do?” Dan directed his question at his new girlfriend, but he couldn’t stop thinking, _‘maybe it’s too early to say “girlfriend”?’_.

Ella giggled. “Can we go for a walk in the snow? I’d love to make snow angels.” Dan laughed at this appropriate activity. Pulling her off the sofa, he quickly chided her, “Darse prisa, esa! Bamo!” He said softly.

Laughing at him, Ella countered with, “Ve a vestirte, hombre!” Dan gave a loud laugh as he said, “Your wish is my command,” and gave her a silly little bow. On his way into the other room, Dan started to pass her then swiftly turned and drew her close and tentatively kissed her.

The suddenness of Dan’s turn caught Ella off guard, she melted into his arms at the touch of his lips. Ella silently thanked Santa for her Christmas wish being granted. What was her wish? She had whispered, _‘a boyfriend for Christmas’_ , to Nick Claus; never daring to think it would be Dan.

Not long after, they were laid in the snow, making snow angels. If Lucifer had seen it, well let’s just say there might have been red eyes and melted snow. Ella just laughed the whole time, and Dan found this so endearing. After Charlotte, he didn’t dare to think, let alone hope, his heart could feel this way again; but this little chica had wormed her way in.

Sitting on the snowmobile, Ella was hugging Dan tightly. Dan guided the machine expertly through the forest as it cut through the pristine snow-covered trails. Laughing freely, they raced their way towards the suggested location where they could view the Northern Lights. They stopped in the open space and stayed astride the machine.

Ella leaned into Dan’s back, her head turned so she could watch the spectacle of beautiful colors chasing across the sky. Turning his head slightly, Dan caught the look of wonder adorning the little forensic scientist’s face. He felt his heart lurch as it skipped a beat, and he became aware that his feelings were changing. He gave into that dream and hoped for a wonderful Christmas.

He really must thank Lucifer. The man had really come through with his _‘desire’_ promise.

They both agreed the snowmobile safari was the highlight of the trip as they turned the snowmobile around and headed back to the hotel and their awaiting suite. Both had visions about the night and wondered if the night’s activity would turn out to be the highlights instead.

 _‘wink’_.

Lucifer and Chloe’s Suite

Trixie was tucked up in bed and was fast asleep when Chloe came in to read to her. She bent to kiss the forehead of her sleeping child; now tired from all the activities, fresh air, and jet-lag.

They had an early start in the morning, leaving this beautiful resort, both Chloe and her boyfriend said they must return again next year. Chloe had loved the Snow Hotel and would love to return soon.

Charlie was fed, bathed, and was playing quietly in his cot. Lucifer went to talk to his nephew, promising he could see his face in the morning if he went to sleep. The child appeared to understand and lay down, snuggling into the blankets. The Devil could be heard singing a soft lullaby in the language of angels. 

All was quiet as Lucifer slipped between the sheets, pulling Chloe into a loving embrace, breathing in her wonderful aroma. They were both so exhausted after their morning activities and babysitting the two children for the day and night, they were asleep in minutes.

All six adults dreamt of the wonderful trip and the promises made from Nick Claus to make their Christmas wishes come true. As for Maze and Ben; well, demons don’t do Christmas, but she was going to enjoy her time with her previous bounty now her booty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out the Moncler website for the red beanie pom pom hat.


	14. Homeward Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting ready to leave Trixie shows a new, and not in a good way, side to her.  
> Maze recognises Nick   
> Shenanigans on the flight home for a few of the couples. Lucifer's devil face appears.  
> Lucifer asks for Amenadiel's help for Chloe's gift!  
> Lucifer surprises Chloe and Trixie at LUX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fluffy chapter.  
> Tori you are a star

Chaos ensued in the Morningstar suite, Trixie was grumpily getting dressed while Chloe was handing over Charlie to his very tired *wink* parents, and Lucifer was spending an inordinate amount of time in the bathroom with his hair products.

Almost slamming the door on Linda, Amenadiel and Charlie, Chloe turned around and marched into the bathroom. Her tone was a bit biting when she spoke, “Yes. You’re beautiful. Now, go and pack, we’re going to be late leaving.”

Lucifer preened at the ‘beautiful’ compliment, then almost in the same moment pouted at being told off.

He swooped at his detective, lifting her high and swinging her round. Planting a very amorous kiss on her waiting lips, he felt the moment her resolve crumbled and moaned into the kiss.

Trixie walked into the bathroom at that precise moment. “Stop doing that Lucifer. It makes her go all gooey-eyed and I can’t get an answer out of her, and I need to know where my clean socks are.”

The couple was brought back to Earth with a bump, following this tirade; which caused Chloe to raise an eyebrow at her daughter’s tone of voice.

“I’ll get some brekkie ordered, that might brighten the atmosphere in here as it has gone quite chilly.” Lucifer chuckled to himself for his clever words.

In no time at all, Lucifer had ordered breakfast, packed the bathroom products and the clothes not to be worn on the trip home.

Once breakfast had been eaten, Trixie was in a better mood and was quietly reading the brochures they’d collected. She couldn’t wait to get back to school to tell her classmates all about the trip.

The group all met at the Arctic Circle for one last look at Santa’s Village and to say their good-bye’s. They all waved at Nick. Maze looked at Lucifer curiously, “Is that the horn-dog Nick Claus?”

Laughing heartily, Lucifer nodded. “Yes, he’s taken over the family business.” “Never thought I’d see that happen,” Maze leers at the jolly Santa sat in his office. He recognizes Maze and winks back causing Maze to laugh out loud, and getting stares from parents and children alike, in the queue.

Trixie waved at Nick, “See you Christmas Eve.” Nick’s reply was a wave and a jolly, “Ho… Ho… Ho.”

Arriving at the airport, Lucifer greeted the Captain of the private jet and added the two extra people to the manifest. Climbing aboard, they all took their seats awaiting take off.   
Once at cruising altitude; the seat-belts came off, and Maze dragged Ben to the nearest vacant room. Lucifer whispered in Chloe’s ear, “I had the rooms soundproofed.” He laughed at her shocked intake of breath. “We can try one out later if you would like?”

Wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, Chloe promptly blushed and gave him a soft, “down boy” admonishment as she slapped her boyfriend playfully on the chest, as her hand lingered a little to feel the hard muscles flexing against her palm.

Trixie got bored and decided Lucifer’s knee was the place to be. “Child, you’re crinkling my trousers,” she laughed sleepily. Within ten minutes she was fast asleep and was being carried to be tucked into one of the on-board beds.

Snuggled together in one of the large leather seats, Chloe was reminiscing about their weekend away, thanking her boyfriend for his thoughtfulness.

Linda and Amenadiel were paying all their attention on baby Charlie having spent a night away from him. Charlie himself kept trying to look around his parents hoping to catch a glimpse of his Uncle’s face. Every so often he let out a raucous giggle when the Lucifer flipped to his Devil face.

Dan and Ella enjoyed the _‘mile-high club’_ for their first time, coming out to applause from the devil and the sight of Chloe hitting him on the shoulder and rolling her eyes. Although she did whisper, “I wonder what that’s like.”

Later that evening, the devil granted her wish and showed her... many times.

After they all watched a Disney film, Trixie’s choice of course, and some delicious grilled cheese sandwiches, the pilot announced they were due to land shortly. 

They all said their goodbyes and thank you’s then parting to go their separate ways due to the time difference. There was still most of the day left.

Just before Linda, Amenadiel and Charlie left the plane; Lucifer pulled his brother to one side and asked a huge favor. Amenadiel marveled at this… the Devil asking a favor? Amenadiel knew this must be something special.

It was, it was part of Chloe’s Christmas surprise and it was something only an angel could do. He agreed. He would perform the favor the next day and get back to Lucifer by lunchtime. Lucifer breathed a happy sigh and smiled.

When he deplaned after his brother, he was whistling as he bounded down the stairs. The next part of Chloe’s gift was about to be set in motion.

LUX… And Home

Arriving back at LUX, Lucifer got his little family into the elevator for the short ride to the penthouse.

As the doors opened Trixie and Chloe gasped in surprise. Lucifer had arranged for an interior decorator, which specialized in Christmas themes, to transform the penthouse into a magical Christmas grotto especially for Trixie.

A huge 8ft tree stood in one corner, fully decorated with twinkling lights, baubles of all shapes and sizes, some were even shaped as unicorns, Trixie’s favorite. He’d made it a point to remember that from the face-painting one games night.

While on holiday, a supposedly ‘urgent business matter’ had arisen’ when Chloe and Beatrice had been sleeping. Lucifer had gotten on-line and presents of all shapes and sizes were strewn around the base of the tree.

He had listened very carefully to everyone’s Christmas wishes, and as he’d invited everyone for Christmas morning; he wanted to be sure to have presents for all. Of course, Beatrice had the most with Chloe following a very close second.

“Lucifer, what have you been up to?” Chloe looked at the base of the tree and back at Lucifer and her eyes were enormous as she took in the mound of gifts. He looked a little crestfallen at his girlfriend’s tone. “Santa won’t have anything to bring, honey,” she said a little softer.

“Oh, I’ve left quite a lot for Nick to bring.” Lucifer looked really pleased with himself; whereas Chloe looked concerned, thinking she didn’t want Trixie to become spoiled. But how could she be upset with him’ when he looked as excited as any child?

Lucifer had previously hated anything to do with Christmas. But now, with Trixie and Chloe in his life, he was throwing himself wholeheartedly into enjoying Christmas to the maximum.

Trixie ran around the room in an impression of _‘Kevin McAllister’ in ‘Home Alone Lost in New York’_. The child, still excited beyond words, suddenly stopped in front of Lucifer. Her face was aglow from the running around, but her eyes were on the tree and the packages beneath it.

“Lucifer, you’re just like Santa.” Lucifer didn’t look any too happy at being called ‘Santa’ and he grumbled like “Grinch.”

“Beatrice, I am no such thing.” Puffing out his chest and unfurling his wings, he grumbled again. “Does Santa have these? No. He has a white beard and fat belly. I’m nothing like Nick.”

Trixie ran and wrapped her arms around his legs, looking at him with tears in her eyes; she hadn’t meant to upset him. Her voice wobbled slightly, trying hard not to cry. 

“I just meant you delivered lots of presents.” A little tear found its way out over her eyelashes, to course down towards her chin. Lucifer felt awful, his stomach was churning and he had a tight feeling in his chest. Bending down he picked the urchin up to rest on his hip.

_’Oh, he had a lot to learn about children’_ , thought Chloe.

“Beatrice, sweet girl; I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry. You know how I hate it when the Decker women get upset. Please tell me what to do.” Chloe put her arms around them both, saying, “You’re already doing it.” This confused the Devil even more; he wasn’t doing anything special… was he?

Little hiccups heralded the cessation of the sobs from the little one, “I didn’t mean to upset you Lucifer,” she said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

“I know little one, I’m sorry I overreacted. I’m just not fat and jolly, sweetheart. I’m tall, thin, and grumpy.” He said this in the hope that the urchin would laugh and luckily for him, she did. All was forgiven.

“Now, how about you check if all the decorations are in the correct place, I don’t want a shabby penthouse.” Chloe’s mouth dropped open at those words. He would never have a shabby home.

“Let’s have some hot chocolate with marshmallows and cream before we make this an early night.” Lucifer watched as Beatrice agreed to this and then yawned soon after.

Hot chocolate drunk, cream moustaches laughed at, a goodnight story read, the Devil and the detective sat on the couch relaxing with an alcoholic drink each.

“Now, about that favor you owe me!” Lucifer’s smug smile had Chloe rolling her eyes; she remembered she’d promised him, that special treat, when he’d gone to buy Trixie warm clothes. “Ok, I’ll just go and get ready.”

Lucifer’s eyes were out on stalks when the detective walked back in wearing a French Maid’s costume and carrying a feather duster. He could see an expanse of creamy smooth skin between the stockings and the garter belt. He felt like all his Christmases had come at once. He really was a lucky devil!


	15. The Devil Does Christmas Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Devil gets initiated in Christmas card making. Face paints and glitter ensue and a whingeing devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again many thanks to Tori adding her special touch.  
> I would so like to see Lucifer do this in the series 🤣🤣

Waking up hot, wrapped in a tangle of arms, legs and wings, Chloe remembered the night before and Lucifer’s special treat, and grinned salaciously to herself. It was just as much a treat for her as it was for him.

Thinking of that Devil, his voice suddenly whispering in her ear, “What a night!” nearly made her jump out of her skin; then she couldn’t catch the laughter that bubbled forth when she saw the owner of the voice was still wearing the maid’s cap from her ensemble! What a _delicious_ sight he was… cap and all!

Looking at her phone, she groaned, “Lucifer it’s time we were up. We have to get Trixie ready for school.”

“I’m up already,” he arched his left eyebrow suggestively as his grin widened.

“Stop it. You’re so incorrigible! We need to get dressed before Trixie wanders in.” Chloe blushed a bright pink at her Devil as she made to flip the covers off her body.

“Spoilsport. Oh, no you don’t! You will pay for being flip!” Lucifer laughed and playfully tickled Chloe before he sprang out of bed and made his way to the shower.

Shaking her head at her boyfriend, ‘the Devil’ himself, she smiled and wondered, for the umpteenth time… _’how did she get so lucky’_. The smile stayed on her lips as she quickly pulled her robe on.

Reaching out to twist the handle on the bedroom door, Chloe was thankful that her robe was long enough to hide the maid’s uniform she still had on. She doesn’t want to explain that to her daughter, blushing at the very thought.

While Chloe woke her daughter and laid out her clothes for her, she heard Lucifer in the kitchen singing to himself, while making breakfast. He was doing a Michael Bublé impersonation of, _“It’s Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas,”_. Chloe actually preferred her boyfriend's version.

Creeping up behind him she hugged him just as he was flipping a pancake. Unfortunately, he jumped and the pancake landed on the floor. Quick as anything, Lucifer picked it up and said, “That’s your pancake, Detective” laughing at his own quip.

Bleary-eyed but dressed, Trixie made her way into the kitchen to catch her mom and Lucifer canoodling. “Give up you two. It’s too early for this behavior.” Both adults laughed at the seriousness of the child; then Lucifer made a face and chirped, “Blueberry pancakes, Miss?”

Trixie made a face back as she replied to the Devil, “Duh.” This one word was saying, _“Don’t be stupid. Of course I want blueberry pancakes_.”

Many pancakes later; Trixie was ready for school. She was really excited to tell all her classmates about her trip to see Santa. Chloe had warned her not to tell her friends that Lucifer actually knew Santa, she didn’t think they’d believe her and might make fun of her. Chloe remembered how cruel children could be, from her younger days, and she didn’t want that for her daughter.

Sitting in the Corvette, the Devil perfectly coiffed and her mom next to him, Trixie felt blessed. She hoped her Christmas wish would come true; but she’d just have to wait and see if Nick came through with his promise.

After school they were going to the craft shop for supplies as they were going to make Christmas cards. Lucifer couldn’t understand this, when you could buy perfectly good cards in the shops or better still on-line then you didn’t have to mingle with Christmas crowds.

Chloe and Lucifer had the day off, so they spent it watching Christmas films, with commentary by the Devil himself. When _‘It’s A Wonderful Life’_ came on, Chloe dearly wished she had a mute button for him; not the TV!

”Dear Old Dad would _never_ send an angel to do that,” he ranted on. Chloe was reaching her limit with his incessant chatter ruining her favorite film. In the end, in hopes of getting some peace, she put a _‘Die Hard’_ Christmas movie on, which the Devil liked immediately, and peace was quickly restored!

Amenadiel popped in; well, “flew in” actually, at lunchtime and Chloe found them huddled in deep conversation on the balcony. She heard Lucifer ask, “Did you get it?” and his brother’s reply, “Yes, but it wasn’t easy. You owe me, Brother.”

Slapping Amenadiel on the back, Lucifer acknowledged that he did owe him and would return the favor in the near future. They spotted her and Lucifer moved so fast she wasn’t sure what she saw; but next thing she knew, Amenadiel had flown off and Lucifer was steering her back to the couch.

Outside Urchin Prison… or “School” as we know it

The urchin got in the car and talked, non-stop, about how everyone was jealous that she’d been to Lapland and they all wanted to know what the real Santa was really like. Lucifer was listening intently, right up to the part where Trixie said she’d told her classmates, quite proudly, that her Step-Devil, _there was that word again_ , Lucifer wasn’t sure what it meant.

Did it mean she’d accepted him?, knew Santa personally and called him Nick. She also said her teacher had overheard her telling her best friend the Maze had called Nick a ‘horn-dog’ and now would like a word with her mom. Chloe grimaced at this, but Lucifer howled with laughter.

“Oh, Maze will love this. Maybe you could send Maze in to explain?!” Lucifer asked, his voice still held a note of mirth. “NO!” Chloe shouted, cringing at the thought of Trixie’s teacher coming face-to-face with the demon. Trixie watched this exchange with fascination; and made a note to ask Maze what ‘horn-dog’ meant.

The craft shop was full of other spawn and their parents. Lucifer felt very uneasy as he stood to the side of a shelf, trying to make himself small, which was difficult at best, when you’re 6’ 3”, an extrovert, and unfortunately; whose _‘desire mojo’_ seemed to be on full volume.

Only Chloe and Trixie seemed to be immune to it and they were running guard for him. Chloe came and stood by him as she asked, “Do you want to go and sit in the car?” in her motherly manner. As much as he really wanted to run out the shop door, he replied clearly. “No, I want to experience how you enjoy your Christmas activities,” he said with a half-questioning, half-terrified, look on his face. Laughing softly, Chloe replied, “OK. We’ll be as quick as we can. Come on, Monkey. Let’s get shopping.”

Half an hour later, and many bags of card paper, markers and, horror of horrors as far as Lucifer was concerned, glitter and face paints, they get in the car and head back to Chloe’s apartment.

Everything had been laid out on the dining room table, which had first been covered with an old sheet. Lucifer had never seen so much craft stuff before, and he was a little worried. Especially since he had one of his good Armani suits on. Chloe, noticing his obvious distress, went off and came back with the Sol Javier t-shirt he’d once worn after a suspect vomited blood on his shirt.

Lucifer had wondered where that shirt had gotten to, never thinking that Chloe might have taken it because it smelt of him, but **then** , at that moment in time, she was refusing to accept that she was beginning to like/love him. So, she never told him; she just kept the shirt.

She also brought some joggers that Dan had left behind, which were a little short in the leg but then when needs must, they would do.

Standing around the table, glue gun in one hand, card in the other, Lucifer was in charge of gluing the pattern on the card; Trixie was throwing glitter on them; and Chloe was writing them. She had to keep a careful eye on the designs though, because her boyfriend kept making a suggestive pattern that luckily Trixie didn’t understand but Chloe did.

He finally whined at Chloe’s censure, “But that’s one of my favorite parts of the female anatomy,” to which Chloe then commented, “Well it’s not going on a Christmas card if you want to see mine again.” Laughing at the horrified look on his face, Chloe took pity on him and gave him a kiss. After that, he began to make heart patterns. Well? What to do? He’s a Devil in love.

Next task Trixie ordered, was painting each other’s faces. Lucifer ended up with his usual unicorn. He really must pay someone for the child to have lessons so she would be able to do Bruce Lee’s flying kick for him. He took it all in good spirit especially when Chloe produced hot chocolate, his laced with whiskey.

Trixie had been noticeably quiet while they were drinking their hot chocolate as she’d been working on a special project. Sidling up to Lucifer she looked at him from under her long eyelashes, looking slightly embarrassed as she said softly, “This is for you, Lucifer.”

Taking the large card from her hand the Devil looked at her, a puzzled expression on his face. “It’s a Christmas card for you,” she replied. As he studied the card, he realized she’d drawn her mom, herself and in the middle with his white wings wrapped around them was the Devil himself. She’d spoilt it by giving him red glittered horns, but it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

“Urchin,” he had to swallow before he could continue, “I’m going to keep this forever.” And, he realized, he meant it. “Are you going to keep us forever?” The question, so innocently asked from the child, stunned him. “If my Father will allow it, yes,” he answered honestly. This was good enough for Trixie for now.

Skipping off, Trixie decided she was going to pray to God every night to ask if Lucifer could stay with them forever. She’d heard that sometimes, when least expected, there were Christmas miracles.

Kissing her mom and the Devil goodnight, Trixie felt blessed and was a little excited. Lucifer had promised to help her bake cookies for school tomorrow and this was her last thought after she said her prayer to God.

In Heaven, God smiled. He’d heard the child’s prayer then got the image of his son baking with the child and he felt at peace.


	16. Christmas Meltdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas cookie baking and a spawn's meltdown and how the devil handles it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember when my kids were little and everything got too much. It's all part of the Christmas Experience.  
> Tori and I spent quite a bit of time DM about this chapter, so I hope you like it.

Trixie had the morning off school as she had been given a task to bake cookies for the Christmas Fair. 

To say she was excited would be an understatement. Somehow, she’d managed to coerce the Devil into helping her. Even though he didn’t understand either the need for decorating cookies, “just eat them, not paint them,” he’d say, or taking them into the _‘urchin prison’_ , just keep them at home!

Trixie would counter with the always useful, ‘Duh!’ retort. She seemed to be getting a bit of an almost-teen attitude, which kept popping up, most unpleasantly. 

Lucifer had started to notice this recently and was a bit concerned as he has impeccable manners and wants Trixie to have the same. He had, initially, put it down to Christmas over-excitement and tiredness so far. 

Lucifer had been woken at the unearthly hour of 6 a. m. by a hyperactive child. “Lucifer, Wake up!!” This was then punctuated by said urchin bouncing up and down on the bed; which came **just before** the repeated shaking of the arm.

”Monkey! Leave Lucifer alone! It’s too early.” Chloe spoke sharply, but Lucifer was already sitting up. Noting he was bare chested, Chloe had a sudden panic trying to remember if he’d put PJ bottoms on after their nocturnal activities. She held her breath until she saw a red silk covered leg extending from under the duvet, then she breathed a sigh of relief.

”OK, Trixella,” using her daughters pet name. “Go and get dressed and meet us downstairs.” Trixie dashed off down the hall as Lucifer climbed the rest of the way out from under the duvet, slipped on a t-shirt to cover his chest, then went downstairs.

When Chloe made it downstairs, breakfast was almost made; which consisted of, light fluffy omelets, French toast, and a steaming mug of coffee for Chloe and Hot Chocolate for Trixie, care of the Chef… the Devil himself.

A nice family breakfast was enjoyed by all. When it was finished, Chloe cleared away the breakfast table while Lucifer set the oven on ‘pre-heat’, as the first step in being ready for the baking session.

Lucifer was wearing his ‘kiss the cook’ apron; his clothes were covered in preparation to begin baking. “Urchin, what cookies do you want to bake?” He asked. “Sugar ones, chocolate chip thumb-drops, and ginger ones,” was her demanding reply. “Wow, that’s quite a selection you want. We better get started then.” Lucifer chuckled as he prepared to do “Cookie Battle.”

Flour hung in the air like a light snow fall, dusting every surface it touched and most found its way onto Trixie and Lucifer. Lucifer was giving instructions to both his girlfriend and her daughter, like any chef would and to make him laugh, Chloe kept saying, “Yes Chef” and saluting him. He just raised an eyebrow at her as if to say, “I’ll get you back later.”

The kitchen smelled wonderful, especially when the gingerbread cookies were baking; periodically stopping the baking so the wares could be tasted.

Once the first batch of cookies were ready for icing, and the wipeable tablecloth had been laid out atop the dining room table, bowls of different colored icing were then set out. Chloe sat next to Trixie and Lucifer was opposite them.

The cookies came in many different shapes; Christmas trees, baubles, stars, Santa’s, and reindeer. They were all concentrating on icing their cookies, when out of the blue, Trixie shouted at her mom, “You’re doing it all wrong!” Grabbing the cookie out of her mother’s hand, she broke it in two. 

“Beatrice Victoria Espinoza!” Trixie’s head snapped up at the sharp tone in Lucifer’s voice when he called her whole name. She was expecting to see a smile on his face. She was not ready for what she saw.

“Enough with your nonsense!” Lucifer’s eyes sparked flames, causing her to immediately sit up straight. “Yes Lucifer,” she said with reverence, aware that she’d annoyed the Devil himself.

Tears were forming in her eyes and she sheepishly said, “Excuse me,” and ran to her bedroom.

Chloe made to get up, but Lucifer raised his hand, and shook his head in the negative. “I’ll go. She needs to know why I did what I did.” Chloe cocked her head to one side, and said softly, “Be gentle, she adores you. She’ll be mortified that she’s upset you.”

Kissing the top of her head, he smiled. “Of course, as do I. But she just went a little too far today. I think she’s just pushing the boundaries to see how far she can go. She’s like the demons and I know how to handle them.”

Sobbing with her head burrowed in Miss Alien, Trixie stiffened when she heard Lucifer knock and ask, “May I enter?” A little sob burst forth with the “Yes,” but her head stayed burrowed. She felt the bed dip next to her and she moved slightly so she could judge his face with one eye. Seeing him softly smile at her she lifted her head fully.

Before he knew it, she was in his lap and had wrapped her arms around his neck, and mumbling, “Sorry, sorry, Lucifer.” Enclosing his arms around her, he rubbed circles on her back until the sobbing ceased.

“Do you know why I flashed my eyes at you?” Looking up into his now normal chocolate-colored irises, she nodded and spoke contritely, “Because I was rude to mommy?” “Yes, urchin.” She smiled that he once again used her nick name.

“I’ve noticed you have been, short with both of us lately,” Lucifer continued. “I gave you the benefit of the doubt because you were tired and/or over-excited for Christmas, but I won’t tolerate bad manners for long.

“Do you like it when people are rude to you?” Trixie thought about this and meekly said “no.” “Well, there you go; you should treat people how you want them to treat you.”

Looking at him with understanding, she nuzzled her head against Lucifer’s neck and spoke softly, “I need to say sorry to mommy, don’t I?” She lifted her head so she could see his face better. The smile he gave her affirmed that was the course of action he expected.

“Now, Beatrice we’ve hugged long enough. You’re going to wrinkle my suit.” She leaned up and kissed his cheek, “Thank you Lucifer, I love you.” Trixie got off her bed and bounded for the door to her room, while Lucifer felt all warm inside and thought Dr. Linda would be proud of him.

Chloe watched as her daughter ran over to hug her, “I’m so sorry mommy; I shouldn’t have been rude to you.” Hugging her daughter, she smiled at her Devil. He’d done remarkably well with the tricky “Trixie situation”. He really was growing emotionally.

“Let’s finish decorating the cookies, shall we?” Chloe looked at her daughter and passed her a Santa to decorate.

Christmas crisis averted. Check!


	17. The Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer sorts out a surprise  
> The devil does Trixie's school fair and Maze and Ben join the trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank to Tori for her tweaks on this chapter.  
> Thanks everybody for the lovely comments that keep coming.

After the little incident the day before, when Lucifer said her whole name (which she _didn’t_ think he knew), Trixie had been so loving and well-mannered to both her mom and Lucifer. She’d been shocked that Lucifer had brought his Devil Eyes out, but when he’d explained his reasons, she had seen just how her attitude had upset everyone.

She woke up feeling better, not as tired and remembered the lovely morning they’d had after ‘the talk’ decorating cookies together. Lucifer making her laugh by drawing boobs on the Santa (which didn’t stay). “You haven’t seen Nick without his shirt,” Lucifer said knowingly.

It was the day of the school fair and her mom was going to help on the cookie stall for an hour, so Lucifer had said he would meet them after.

He was very mysterious about where he was going “I’ve just got to pop” popping the _‘p_ ’ “to LUX and then a small errand.” Trixie and Chloe had tried all sorts of sneaky ways to extract the truth from the close-mouthed Devil; but alas, to no avail. *Lucifer’s secret* -- Well, it was to sort out the final details on Chloe’s Christmas present and this was to be a huge surprise on Christmas Day.

After a breakfast of waffles and eggs, Lucifer shot off before he could be interrogated further. Chloe just sighed heavily; Lucifer was always going to have his mysteries. That was a given.

Driving to the school in the cruiser, Christmas songs were belting out of the radio and the two Decker girls were singing “Rockin’ Around the Christmas Tree”, by Brenda Lee at the tops of their voices.

The school was crowded with children and their parents. Chloe wondered if she should message her boyfriend and warn him, giving him a get-out clause. Sending a quick text, she walked behind the cookie stall, placing their cookies on display.

Chloe and daughter were soon busy selling their wares and getting compliments on the wonderful tasting cookies. They would have to tell Lucifer, although she seriously doubted he needed his ego boosted any further. His head was already too large (at times).

A vibrating back pocket alerted Chloe to a message from the Devil. It read, _“I’m outside, I’ll see you in a minute._ ” Her heart started racing because he was willing to put up with all these other spawn, just to be able to be ‘there’ for her and her daughter. She loved him even more.

The moment he walked through the door he was surrounded by a gaggle of adoring parents, both genders. At least, because he was so tall, he could spot his detective over the throng and **he** only had eyes for her.

“Lucifer!” Trixie’s shout could be heard above the hustle and bustle of the fair. He waved back as he made his way through the throng, and called out, “I’m coming, Urchin!” A few of the parents cringed at the name, but neither Lucifer nor Trixie cared as she flung herself at him.

He actually picked her up; holding her close, so she didn’t get crushed by the crowd. “I’m so glad you came,” she whispered in his ear and hugged him tight. After the productive morning he’d had sorting Chloe’s present out, he was genuinely happy to be around _‘his family’_.

When Chloe spotted them, her heart melted. She noted that Lucifer was actually hugging her. She knew how upset he’d been about chastising Trixie yesterday, but she agreed it was what was needed. 

Although not usually one who cared for PDA, reaching up and grabbing his lapel, she pulled him down for a deeply passionate kiss, just to let everyone know _this_ Devil was captured; and he was hers.

There were stalls of all kinds. Trixie dragged Lucifer to the face-painting stall first. Someone with some wicked artistic talent was actually manning the stall. A high-kicking Bruce Lee now adorned the Devil’s cheek and a red Devil adorned Trixie’s.

Lucifer was slightly indignant as he huffed, “I don’t have horns or a tail, Beatrice.” Chloe just laughed, smiled, and said, “I wish you did. What I could do with those!” A blush soon rose up the Devil’s face from trying to think how he could get horns and a tail at short notice.

Teddy bears of all types sat waiting to be won, at a booth with a shooting game. Lucifer was a crack shot, as was Chloe; and between them, they cleared the gallery and Trixie was able to have her pick of prizes.

Giggling happily, she chose an exceptionally large Purple Devil, just like the emoji. She thought it was fitting for her _‘Step-Devil’_. Lucifer laughed at her choice, but was secretly touched. He hoisted her up to his shoulders, to carry her around as they visited the rest of the stalls.

Suddenly Trixie started jiggling about. “Urchin, what is wrong with you?” Pointing, Trixie said Maze and Ben had come. “I invited them but didn’t think they’d come.”

“Hello, small human. Are you having fun?” Trixie regaled Maze with all that had happened so far. Lucifer placed her on the floor so she could wrap herself around the demon’s legs.

Ben shook Lucifer’s hand as he said, “Not your usual scene, Lucifer!” Then grinned.

“Unfortunately, it is now,” a laughing Devil exclaimed. As he said this, he felt a slap on his chest, turning to see a scowling detective as his demon doubled over, laughing.

“Ah the King of Hell, domesticated. You know I love it!” Lucifer gave his girlfriend a pleading look. He looked so pitiful; she couldn’t help but smile at him and giggle. He grinned in return, knowing he was forgiven.

The group wandered around the fair. Lucifer bought them all hot chocolates, Maze, Ben, and he all added alcohol from the Devil’s flask. They all played a game of “Who Can Make the Best Cream Moustache?”, and of course, Trixie won that one, hands down.

“Who’s hungry?” Lucifer called out. The group all affirmed they were, “Let’s go grab some burgers and fries, my treat.” As always, Lucifer was a generous friend. There was a diner nearby where they sat in a semi-circular booth. Trixie was in her element, for the moment, sandwiched between her mom and Maze. The two men sat on the outside, next to their girlfriends. Lucifer nudged Chloe to see how Ben seemed very cozy with Maze. They both chuckled.

The conversation flowed continually and easily, with everyone enjoying their time together. Ben seemed to have a calming effect on Maze. They explained that Ben was sticking around and was going to be helping Maze with her bounty hunting; now that Ben had finally been cleared of any wrongdoing.

Lucifer and Chloe were pleased to hear about this, as they’d watched, in some amazement, as Maze plumped his pillow when she had been talking to Linda on facetime after Ben had been wounded. They were all thinking that finally, the demon had someone to care about. This same someone who cared, deeply, about her in return.

A yawn escaped from Trixie and Lucifer was the one to notice saying, “I know of one little urchin who needs her beauty sleep.” Chloe agreed.

“Would you like to join us tomorrow; Trixie is playing Mary in the school’s nativity play?” Lucifer scoffed at anything to do with his sibling and half-brother; but because Trixie was the lead, he relented and was attending. Maze agreed to attend if only to watch how Lucifer would cope with it.

What Chloe had omitted to tell her boyfriend, deliberately, was the fact that she’d volunteered them to chaperone Trixie’s school dance after the play. She thought she better do something special tonight. She’d need to get him in an orgasmic haze before asking him. He’d usually do anything for her when in this “state”. What a cunning detective she was, taming the Devil at Christmas.


	18. School Nativity and Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of shenanigans  
> Lucifer endures Trixie's Nativity  
> Lucifer's hair skill comes into play  
> The devil chaperones a spawn's dance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had such fun writing this chapter, poor Lucifer.  
> Once again thanks for all the great comments.  
> Tori- my hero for your help and suggestions.

After the school fair Trixie had spent the night with Dan and Ella, as they’d been at a crime scene and couldn’t get away, for the actual fair. 

Waking in the morning Trixie had been delighted to find Ella in the kitchen. She really liked the forensic scientist; they were sushi t-shirt buddies from a while ago.

“Did you and daddy have a sleepover?” Trixie asked innocently, which caused Ella to quickly hide the brightest red face imaginable. It could have **easily** given Lucifer’s “Devil Face” a run for its money. Trixie heard Ella’s soft “yes” and whooped for joy! She knew how sad her father had been after he lost Miss Charlotte.

“What’s all the noise about?” Dan came into the kitchen, bent to give first Ella a kiss, earning an “ew” rating from his giggling daughter, before he bent to drop a good morning kiss on her cheek.

“Daddy, I’m so pleased you have Ella to keep you warm in bed!” The coffee both Ella and Dan were drinking sprayed across the kitchen counter, narrowly missing the child. Trixie whooped again, Dan and Ella just smiled.

Dropping Trixie off at school, both Dan and Ella got a kiss goodbye. “See you later, Monkey. We’ll be at your Nativity this afternoon.”

Penthouse above LUX

Waking up to a snoring detective, how could such a perfect women snore like a trucker or as he once said; an _‘Albanian field wench’_? Lucifer pulled her in closer as he whispered softly, “Wake up, Detective.” With an unladylike snort, she opened her eyes and smiled, sleepily.

“I seem to remember I’ve agreed to something when you had me at a major disadvantage?” His shit-eating grin told Chloe that he knew what she’d done but couldn’t quite be mad, “Well played, Detective, well played.” Then he set about tickling her as revenge. 

After the tickle fight, which Lucifer won, hands down; he got up and went to make a brekkie his Detective would remember all day. Lucifer brought brekkie back to bed where he and Chloe had enjoyed a lazy breakfast in bed, as they had leave from their day jobs, a perk of having the highest close rate, they were snuggling when Lucifer’s phone pinged.

“The urchin wants me to do her hair before the party. What color is the dress you got her?” Chloe smiled softly and replied, “Pink, of course.” Lucifer laughed at the way his girlfriend said this like there hadn’t been an option. “I wonder if she’ll ever grow out of this “pink everything fascination?” Chloe mused, and Lucifer doubted it, he knew how stubborn the child could be.

“I’ll need to buy some ribbons.” This was not a sentence she ever thought the Devil would utter, and with eyebrows raised, she smiled softly at him. “What?” He had a curious look on his face when he looked at Chloe. 

“You’re just adorable,” she responded to his single-word query.

"I’m the Devil. I’m not adorable.” Lucifer stated indignantly, which just made Chloe laugh at his indignation. He retaliated by tickling her again and smothering her with kisses until she cried out for air.

The Mall

Walking through the crowds, Lucifer gained a lot of attention, but he had a smooth way of ignoring it, mostly if anyone came towards him, he ducked his head to claim Chloe’s lips. She couldn’t fault this technique at all, but it wasn’t getting the shopping done.

Steering into the store that sold hair accessories, they quickly found the perfect match to the dress, also some beautiful unicorn clips that Lucifer thought Beatrice would love.

In the window of the large department store next door to the shop they’d just exited, was the most gorgeous red dress. Chloe stopped to stare at it. It was strapless, had a sweetheart neckline, fitted, but with a flowing bottom.

Chloe was almost drooling at it, whereas Lucifer was drooling imagining Chloe in it. “Let’s go in and let you try it on” Lucifer eagerly said, almost dragging Chloe into the shop.

It fitted perfectly and when she looked at herself in the long mirror, she knew she had to have it. “Let me see it then,” Lucifer demanded but Chloe had other ideas. “No. I want it to be a surprise for you.” She could imagine the pout her Devil was making at this exact moment and grinned. 

She nearly fainted at the price tag, but she’d been saving for a special occasion and had enough for the dress after purchasing Lucifer’s present. She’d had that made and was picking it up tomorrow when she was going shopping with Trixie.

He was still sulking when they left the shopping mall, but Chloe promised him a treat when they got back to the penthouse; a shower together as they got ready for the Nativity play.

Boy! Had he ever enjoyed his shower treat and now had a big smirk on his face as he said, “You can treat me with that anytime, Detective!” Laughing, she agreed with him but wasn’t going to boost his ego anymore.

Trixie’s School

They’d driven in Chloe’s cruiser, Lucifer driving, singing Christmas songs, Lucifer especially liked Mariah Carey’s _“All I Want for Christmas is You”_ and sang in perfect harmony looking at Chloe, she blushed and reprimanded him for taking his eyes off the road, causing him to smirk, “Celestial awareness, Detective.” All he got in return was a huff, but a tiny smile tugged at her lips.

Maze and Ben waved as Lucifer pulled into the car park and drove into a teacher’s spot. Chloe said softly, “You can’t park here Lucifer.” Smiling at her, he replied in a low voice, “I’ve already sorted it with the teacher. She is now the proud owner of two VIP tickets to the LUX New Year’s Eve Party, with free drinks included.” Chloe just shook her head in disbelief.

They met Dan and Ella inside and they all walked to the front as another of Lucifer’s favors had been called in and they had front row seats.

Lucifer had been warned not to do a running commentary while the children were on stage. He’d promised, but it was going to be hard. Unfortunately, Chloe had forgotten his demon knew all Lucifer’s family problems.

Trixie walked on to the stage dressed as Mary, a pillow for a fake pregnancy. Maze shot up, daggers in hand, muttering, “I’m going to torture whoever’s done this to my small human.”

Chloe and Ben pulled her down and quickly explained what was happening. Loudly huffing, Maze uttered, “What a stupid idea.” Lucifer could hardly contain his laughter. Trixie seeing what was unfolding, also struggled to contain her giggles. Dan just put his head in his hands, muttering something about ‘Damn Celestials’. Ella just rubbed his back thinking this is so much fun.

After this unfortunate interlude, the play went smoothly. Lucifer did snort when the Angel Gabriel took to the stage, but true to his word, he didn’t comment. Chloe thought she saw his eyes flicker red but couldn’t be sure.

After the play Trixie made her way to her parents. Dan hugged her and told her she was brilliant. Ella stood back, but agreed. Chloe ran her fingers through her daughter’s hair, “I’m so proud of you baby. You knew all your lines.”

“Lucifer has been helping me learn my lines,” she said. The Devil looked smug at this praise. “I wanted to change the wording, but I got such a scowl from the urchin, so I didn’t.”

Whispering in his girlfriend’s ear, he opined low, “Gabriel always was a smug bastard.” “Lucifer!” Chloe shook her head but laughed anyway.

Maze was busy talking to Trixie and Lucifer noticed Ben had his arm around her shoulder with a rather territorial look on his face. _‘Ut oh’_ , he thought. _’There’s going to be fireworks there’_ , he finished his thought. He couldn’t wait for things to get interesting.

Punching his arm, Maze sniggered, “I hear you’re chaperoning small humans tonight. The Devil! Acting as a chaperone?” She laughed outright.

“I got coerced by my naked girlfriend!” He huffed. Maze howled with laughter, “More like ‘led’ into it, Lucifer!” Her comment caused everyone to look their way.

Trixie saved them all by telling Lucifer it was time for her to get ready for the party. Holding her hand, he gave everyone watching a shoulder shrug and a pout. “Good luck” they all chimed together. Lucifer very nearly acted childish by sticking his tongue out, but he held it in at the last minute.

Ribbons and clips were laid out on the small table that Trixie was sat next to. “Beatrice, will you sit still?” Lucifer ordered, “Or I’ll brush your ear.” Snickering at her ‘Step-Devil’ she relented saying, “OK, ok.”

When he had finished, he let Trixie look in the mirror, “What do you think, urchin?” Stunned, she saw intricate braids with ribbons running through them. The unicorn clips were perfect as far as she was concerned. Looking at him with tears in her eyes, she said softly, “It’s perfect. I love you Lucifer.” Looking amazed, he replied, “As do I, you,” and coughed to help cover his embarrassment.

Realizing he needed rescuing; Chloe brought the party dress in. It was pink and very sparkly and suited Trixie perfectly. “You look beautiful!” Lucifer smiled a smile that he usually used for Chloe and Trixie whispered a shy, “Thank you.”

Showing off her party outfit and hair to her Dad and Ella, got almost the same response as Chloe and Lucifer’s. Dan stared at his daughter as he asked, “When did you grow up to be such a young lady?”

“I’m still your little Monkey, aren’t I?” Trixie asked, a little confused by what Dan had said. “Of course you are.” Dan hugged his daughter and felt a tear escape his eye.

All the adults decided to stay to chaperone and there was dancing and singing. Lucifer admitted at the end of the party, “It was nearly as good as a LUX party.” “Except no alcohol, scantily clad ladies or a piano playing Devil” said Maze, to which everyone agreed laughing.


	19. Christmas Shopping For The Devil... What to get the Devil who has everything!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Trixie go present shopping for the devil.  
> Dan and Ella deal with Trixie's sugar rush and all snuggle.  
> Linda is wondering what's happening while Amenadiel decides he needs to seek his brother's advice!  
> Ben is in the know care of Maze's demon face.  
> Drunk Chloe strikes again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very fluffy chapter here, hope you all like it.  
> Shout out to Tori and her amazing 'tweaks' and 'window dressing' whatever it's called. It's awesome.

After a wonderful breakfast, courtesy of the Devil, Chloe and Trixie were heading out shopping. Lucifer was trying his best to get invited along, but the girls were definite that he wasn’t invited. They were buying his Christmas presents. He couldn’t tag along!

He tried using his _‘mojo’_ on his miracle and her offspring, but neither were affected. _’Bloody Dad and his interference!’_ , Lucifer thought. 

Next, he tried pouting, distracting Chloe with his luscious lips, luckily Trixie had her mom’s back. Dragging her mom away, they waved goodbye and Chloe managed a quick peck on those lips.

“I’ll be back later, and alone!” Chloe winked suggestively at the Devil, “Trixie is going to Dan’s. When I get back, we can go out for lunch.”

The carpark at the shopping Mall was teeming with Christmas shoppers but luckily Chloe managed to find a space quite quickly. “Where do you want to go first?” Chloe asked her excited daughter.

“I want to get a frame for the picture I drew of us,” Trixie replied excitedly. Chloe smiled lovingly at her child. She considered Lucifer family and had drawn a picture of the three of them.

Heading for the large department store, they went straight to look at the frames, and Trixie soon found the perfect frame. The red frame had Devil horns in the left-hand corner and a Devil’s tail in the bottom right-hand corner. Black writing across the top proclaimed _‘My Little Devil’_. This tickled Trixie as Lucifer was so tall.

Chloe needed to go into the jeweller’s, which was next to the store. She had had Lucifer’s Christmas gift custom-made. Trixie had been sworn to secrecy and was threatened with “No Christmas presents” if she mentioned what his gift was to anyone.

Just after Thanksgiving, Trixie had painted a couple of pots and she was returning to collect them after the firing process. She’d painted _‘Step-Devil’_ on one, and _‘No. 1 Dad’_ on the other. She really hoped they’d like them.

They stopped for Hot Chocolates, with marshmallows and cream, as a treat. The shop was giving all children candy canes, and Chloe laughed as she was dropping Trixie at Dan’s after this and he’d have to deal with the sugar rush.

Penthouse above LUX

The ping of the elevator brought the Devil’s attention to the living room, where Chloe had just stepped out of the open doors. She had a mischievous smile on her face and parcel’s under her arms. “Those for me?” he asked and his eyes twinkled. Oh, he really was the curious one. “Yes; but, they’re **not** to be opened until the 25th” Chloe laughed at the petulant look on his face, he really was a big kid, but she really loved him.

“Where do you want to go for lunch?” Lucifer looked expectantly at his girlfriend, “Can we order Mexican in?” Chloe responded. Raising an eyebrow, Lucifer gave her a quizzical look as he said, “Of course, Detective. I’m simply curious why you don’t want to go out?” Blushing, Chloe looked at Lucifer with a twinkle in her eye and he understood straight away and grinned salaciously. It was his lucky day.

Dan’s House

Dan was becoming exasperated as he kept trying to get his hyperactive ‘Monkey’ to settle down. She was all over the place. _’I really **must have** words with Chloe’_, he thought as Trixie finally just plopped on the couch.

“Is Ella coming over?” Trixie was pleading to her dad. “Maybe, if you’re good, I’ll ring her.” “I promise I’ll be good. Please ring her.” Dan smiled because he already knew Ella was coming over after work.

Ringing the doorbell, Ella was excited, the new relationship was going well, and Dan had texted her to say Trixie was desperate for her to come over.

Trixie ran to the door, flinging it open, “Ella, you came!” Taking her hand, she was guiding her dad’s new girlfriend to the couch. “We can watch _Tangled_. It’s a great movie.” Ella laughed and looked over the top of the child’s head at Dan.

He gave her a sympathetic look as if to say ‘sorry’. Ella flung herself down next to Trixie and shouted to Dan, “You make the popcorn!” Laughing, Dan thought he deserved that and went into the kitchen to start the popcorn.

Snuggling together, the trio spent the next few hours watching Disney movies, until Trixie finally fell asleep and Dan carried her to bed.

Sipping her red wine, she waited for Dan to come sit back down. “Are you invited to LUX on Christmas Day?" “Yes, are you?” “Mm-hm. I’ll look forward to it now”. Ella was blushing furiously. Dan really loved that about her, and he stroked her cheek, then leaned in for a chaste kiss.

“Have you brought an overnight bag?” Dan asked in a hopeful manner and prayed for a positive answer. His luck held.

Dr. Linda’s House

Charlie was laughing at his father, who was playing peek-a-boo with his wings. The baby thought it was almost as good at his Uncle Luci’s Devil Face.

Linda was puttering about in the kitchen, daydreaming. She was thinking back to the snow sauna and Amenadiel’s question, _’If I asked again, would I get a different reply’?_. She had been shocked by his “out-of-the-blue” question. She realized she had just mumbled something; hoping he’d realized she was giving him a “yes”.

Unfortunately, he’d not said anything since then. Now she was wondering; should she say something, or wait? She decided to wait and see.

Amenadiel was pondering his options; should he ask Linda to marry him, on Christmas Eve, Christmas Day, or New Year’s Eve? He’d ask Luci what he should do. His brother had a remarkable “way” with women, and he knew Linda really well. He’d know.

The Bar at LUX

Ben was watching Maze behind the bar, dealing with drunken patrons with ease. She was one impressive creature. When they’d got together, she’d shown him her demonic face; fortunately, he found it rather attractive and arousing.

He worked out for himself that this must mean Lucifer _really was the Devil_ ; but, he was also a _really_ good guy. Although, he wanted to be sure to _never cross him_. He’d seen how Maze fought and she couldn’t beat the Devil.

Thinking about the Devil and his Detective, it was as if his thought had conjured them. They walked out of the elevator from the penthouse, looking the most glamorous pair. Patrons flocked to Lucifer, almost pushing Chloe out of the way.

They made their way to the piano; the Devil was going to do a set. Taking his seat, the DJ lowered the volume and beautiful music started coming from Lucifer’s long fingers. Christmas songs echoed around LUX and even Chloe joined Lucifer singing the classics.

After the set, they made their way to the VIP booth where Ben was seated. Maze told Patrick to take over bartending for her and she joined the trio. The drinks flowed freely, and Lucifer realized Chloe was getting very drunk, so he bid Maze and Ben farewell and escorted Chloe up to the penthouse.

Lucifer slowly undressed his girlfriend, who was already snoring. Good job he’d got lucky that afternoon, because he wouldn’t tonight. He probably wouldn’t even get to sleep in his bed as she had this “sometimes” habit of hogging the bed.

So, reluctantly, he took himself off to the couch and a glass of his top-shelf whiskey along with a good book and settled in for the night.

Tenting his fingers, he started to plot his Christmas Day surprise, hoping it would all go to plan. After all, there were only 5 more days.


	20. LAPD Christmas work party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The LAPD work do  
> Romance in the air.  
> The red dress is revealed to expected consequences

Lucifer stirred and wondered why he felt a bit stiff, groggily remembering the night before and his drunk Detective. He glanced over to his bedroom to see his sleeping detective star-shaped on the king-sized bed, silk sheets bunching over her delectable behind. 

Carrying a glass of water and Advil tablets to the bedside table, Lucifer thought how beautiful she looked especially as she’d done her usual striptease in the middle of the night and now laid as naked as the day she was born. 

As they didn’t have to work today, the only “do” on the “To Do” list today was just ‘Get ready for the LAPD Christmas do’ being hosted at LUX that evening, Lucifer decided to join Chloe in bed. 

Reaching out, Chloe felt the warm body of her Devil. As she moved, she groaned as her brain rattled around in her skull. Waiting for it to stop, she spotted the water and tablets and made short work of them. 

Lucifer watched her with a smirk on his face. “Stop that,” she scolded, smacking him on the chest. “It’s not funny.” Chuckling and snuggling into her neck, Lucifer started dropping small kisses over her swan-like neck and shoulders. Moaning as his delicious onslaught continued, she wriggled in his arms getting as close as she could.

Things were just getting heated when her phone pinged. “Bloody hell, woman. Don’t you ever turn that phone off?” he asked indignantly. “It could be Trixie,” was her excuse and he actually understood that as he’d come to love that little urchin, second only to the Detective.

It was Dan, making sure they’d arranged a babysitter for tonight for Trixie. One of Lucifer’s trusted members of his staff had been hired to sit in the penthouse with the child and was looking forward to being able to see the legendary penthouse.

“Are you coming with Ella tonight?” Dan and Ella’s new relationship was not common knowledge at work. “We’re coming out as a couple tonight. Ella is really nervous; so, can you keep an eye on her, please?”

Chloe smiled, “Of course. Ella is such a great friend; I’ll take care of her, no problems.” She could hear the sigh of relief from Dan, thinking he really was a good guy underneath everything.

Chloe was starting to feel better, the tablets were taking effect, and Lucifer decided to take advantage of this and made up for the loss of activities the night before.

Showering after their bedroom gymnastics, Lucifer enjoyed taking care of Chloe, using expensive, beautiful-smelling toiletries. He worshiped her and only had the best that were fit for her miracle status. Once they were dressed, in casual attire for a change, Lucifer popped downstairs to check on things for that night.

Strutting around the bar at LUX, checking that everything was in place and all the staff knew their places, Lucifer made sure they understood it was an open bar and even though it was an LAPD do, they’d been instructed any anti-social behavior would not be tolerated. He wanted everything perfect for tonight.

Chloe was beside herself with excitement and expectation as tonight was the night she was surprising the Devil with the red dress she’d bought herself. What he didn’t know, and neither had she until she’d tried it on, there was a split that extended right up to her hip!

He was going to love that! When she discovered the split, she was immediately reminded of a comment he’d made during one of their first cases, at the “Player’s” event, his comment of, “I’m more of a leg man myself.” She got such a thrill and couldn’t wait to see what his reaction would be.

She was just putting the finishing touches on her make-up and teasing out soft tendrils of her hair from the soft up-do she’d chosen, when Ella messaged. They’d arrived, and it was busy downstairs. Help! She was in need of some support!

Stepping into the elevator in her glorious high-heeled _‘Jimmy Choo’s’_ , Chloe felt special and slightly aroused thinking of her boyfriend seeing the outfit for the first time. Her heart was beating a little faster and a soft blush adorned her face, working nicely with the outfit.

The Devil's Lady with the Red Dress On... The LAPD Christmas Party

Surveying the bar area from the landing at the top of the stairs, Chloe soon caught the Devil’s eye. As she began her descent, she noted that his eyes were wide open and his jaw had fallen open as well. A look of pure amazement, adoration, lust, and love, crossed over his features and she loved that he was staring.

When she came down the last few stairs, and moved toward him; the split revealed nearly more leg than she thought decent. Lucifer dropped his glass, causing everyone to stare at him when it shattered. Following his stare, they all then saw Chloe descending the stairs and all the women were jealous and all the men were; well, shall we say there was a lot of adjusting of the crotch area.

Recovering fast, Lucifer made his way to his goddess, because that’s how he thought of her. “Minx,” he whispered lasciviously in her ear. “Oh, how I want to take you back upstairs, right now, party be damned.” Laughing, but secretly thrilled at his reaction, she spoke under her breath, “We can’t ditch our friends. After all, I did promise to take care of Ella.”

Scowling for a brief moment, then saying, “Later, you’re mine; _without_ interruption.” Chloe just squeezed her legs more tightly together to try and ease the sudden arousal his words created. 

Ella barreled over to them, enveloping them in her trademark hug, “I’m so glad you guys are here. Dan is just getting some drinks and we’re going to dance together to let everyone know we’re an item.” She hardly drew breath before asking, “Will you dance with us? It would be less awkward. Please?” As Lucifer was desperate to get his hands on his Detective, he concurred.

The two couples made their way to the dance floor, and with a slight nod of his head at the DJ, a slow melody rang through LUX. Both men pulled their partners flush to them and started to sway.

Lucifer ran his hand down Chloe’s back and round to the split in the dress. “This,” tapping the split, “is delectable. You certainly know how to surprise the Devil and he likes!”

Smugness ran through Chloe. She was so pleased she’d not shown him the dress when in the store, and for once, she felt the power in their relationship. Little did she know that _she_ held all the power as far as her boyfriend was concerned.

Dan was whispering in Ella’s ear as they danced. “You look fabulous tonight. I’m not sure how long we can stay with how I’m feeling.” Blushing at his words “I can feel your reaction.” His erection was pressing into Ella’s stomach.

“We have a room on the guest floor, so we can always pop there for some relief.” Dan pulled her closer unable to believe he’d waited this long to discover the treasure that was Miss Ella Lopez.

The whole of the LAPD watched the couples and realized that they were looking at couples in love, although only one couple knew this at the moment.

Maze and Ben arrived fashionably late, because the demon had taken one look at her partner in his Tux and immediately pounced on him and had her wicked way, not that Ben had complained.

The pair made their way to the VIP booth Lucifer had commandeered to find Dan and Ella wrapped round each other. “Get a room,” Maze smirked. “We have one,” Ella retorted and pulled Dan up and headed for the elevator. Maze and Lucifer grinned at each other, eyebrows wriggling; Lucifer's in a more lascivious manner.

Lucifer had invited Amenadiel and Linda to the party. Linda texted that they had just left Charlie upstairs with Trixie and her babysitter, and would join the merry group shortly.

Linda sat with Chloe and Maze. “Did I just see Ella drag Dan away?” Her question was tinged with a hint of jealousy. Amenadiel still hadn’t mentioned anything about a marriage proposal. She had a sudden thought. _Had she imagined it?_ Had she had too much alcohol that night?

Tapping his brother’s shoulder Amenadiel indicated he wanted to talk to Lucifer in a quiet spot. Ever the gentleman, Lucifer excused himself from the ladies and followed his brother. Amenadiel seemed anxious.

“I need your advice, brother,” Lucifer looked at his brother curiously. “Ask away,” Lucifer stated. Amenadiel shuffled nervously looking extremely uncomfortable for a usually arrogant-looking angel, “I want to know when the best time is to ask Linda a very important question.”

For a moment Lucifer looked confused, then the truth dawned on him. Slapping “Meni”, his old nickname for his brother, on the back, he grinned widely. “So, you’re going to propose?” Lucifer was excited to learn this and thrilled for his brother. Linda was perfect for him.

“I need to know when the best time is, I want to make it perfect.” It was a heartfelt plea. “I have a plan that will be truly amazing, and Linda will be blown away.” Lucifer explained his idea and Amenadiel sighed with relief, he knew his brother would have his back. The plan was set in action, waiting for the perfect moment when the deed would be performed. A further talk would be needed to finalize plans

“Let’s get back to our women. I for one need to have a dance with my lady love.” Lucifer made a beeline for the table and silently held out his hand to _his_ Chloe… the owner of his heart. She slipped her hand in his, and he spirited her away.

Twirling Chloe around the dance floor, Lucifer felt wonderful, and blessed the day she’d walked into his life. He was never letting her go. He couldn’t wait for Christmas now and he prayed; yes, prayed, to his Father that everything would be flawless.

In the Silver City, God smiled at his favorite son and planned.


	21. After Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie was spending the night on the guest floor with the child-minder and baby Charlie was back with his parents.  
> What happens to the red dress after the party!  
> The devil gives Dan a warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we're nearer Christmas and I'm so pleased that I've had so many wonderful encouraging comments.  
> Writing this has kept my mind off what is happening in the UK and around the world. Please everyone take care, stay safe.  
> Thanks again to Tori for her great editing

The Penthouse

The red dress that had been such a hit with her boyfriend; was in a pool on the penthouse floor just outside the doors of the elevator. Lucifer’s Tux? Well, that was not all that far behind Chloe’s dress. His Tux jacket, shirt, tie, socks, shoes, and pants… marked the rest of the path from the elevator to the bedroom.

Preceding what ‘came’ after

As soon as they had entered it, Lucifer had pounced, like a black panther on its prey. The zip had been down while his expert tongue investigated her willing mouth, she was yanking at his bow tie, Tux jacket and dress shirt all at the same time. She wanted him, now, and he was almost willing to oblige when the elevator doors opened. They stumbled out, only Lucifer’s celestial strength kept them upright, but the dress fell to the floor and was left where it lay.

Chloe and Lucifer now lay entangled and sated. Somehow though, Chloe still had on her _‘Jimmy Choo’s’_ , and Lucifer had heel marks in some very unusual places, not that he minded. He’d had _‘mind-blowing’ sex with ‘his detective’_ , and he was so sated, he didn’t care about anything else at that moment. 

Waking to something digging into her calf, Chloe tried to work out what it was. She hadn’t drunk as much the night before, so only a slight headache this morning. Sitting up, she looked down at her leg and was shocked to see her high heels still in place. Then she remembered, smiling to herself, her Devil _begging_ her to keep them on.

Looking at his divine backside, she realized that she had made those marks and chuckled to herself. Well! So much for the “boring _vanilla_ Detective” she once was! She reached out to run her fingers along the marks, thus garnering a low, throaty growl from her partner.

He turned sharply; grabbing her hand, red eyes flashing, as he hissed, “My Queen, what you do to me!” So, she did it again, leaving further marks on her King! Oh, how he enjoyed it too.

“Mommy. Lucifer.” Trixie’s dulcet-toned, sing-song voice echoed through the penthouse, Chloe emerged from the walk-in closet, where she’d just hung the red dress. She would definitely wear that again, especially if she wanted to drive the Devil mad. This thought was brought to an abrupt halt by her daughter almost knocking her over.

Lucifer called from the kitchen “are you both ready for some brekkie?” Two hungry girls hurried in to greet the Devil, who was busy making Trixie’s and Chloe’s Hawaiian Bread with an egg in the middle. As he was cooking, he remembered the first time he’d tasted this sandwich.

He had taken a few bites, mumbled, “I’m far bigger and hungrier” with his mouth full of this deliciousness. There had been some mention of Chloe’s Dad, and quite suddenly, he was holding Chloe in his arms as he comforted her and she cried ‘happy tears’. It was one of his happiest memories. It was with his ‘little family’, the same as now; but so much had changed in the interim time.

Lucifer’s phone beeped and he picked it up to look at it. He saw a text from Dan, wanting to know if they were decent as Ella wanted to see Chloe. Lucifer instantly sent a message back to Dan, inviting them up for breakfast.

Seeing Ella looking ecstatic, Chloe was really happy for her friend and her ex-husband. Even though they were divorced, Chloe still loved Dan, but only because he was the father of her daughter. So, he couldn’t be all that bad, she thought and chuckled to herself.

Once everyone had been fed, Chloe took Ella off to the library area to have a quiet chat, which was, at best, a bit of stretch when the bubbly lab tech was involved. Dan and Lucifer tidied up the kitchen then moved out to the balcony.

“I really like Dan;” Ella said, looking at Chloe concerned. “I’m not standing on your toes, am I?” Laughing Chloe placed her hand on her friend’s arm. “I’m in love with _’The Devil’_ , Chloe replied, smiling. The _‘douche’_ is all yours; seriously.” Chloe winked and Ella breathed a sigh of relief.

Dan was entertaining Trixie, while chatting to Lucifer. “How is the new romance going?” Lucifer asked. Coughing slightly, Dan replied, “I want this to go well. The feelings I have are on par with those when I was with Charlotte.” 

Lucifer looked at him with a piercing stare, “That’s wonderful; but, don’t mess with Miss Lopez, mind. _‘She’s my sister from another mister’_ , or you’ll have the Devil on your tail; literally.” As a way to hammer his point home, he flashed his red eyes at Dan as fair warning.

Dan’s heart rate shot up for a moment as the Devil’s warning penetrated his brain. Seeing Lucifer’s eyes flash, always gave Dan a shock. It reminded him of just how quickly this man could change to his Devil persona.

He swallowed nervously, then said, “I would never do anything to hurt her. I…I think I love her.” Lucifer smiled, “Well that’s fine then, all the best. If you need any advice, I’m always available.” Dan snorted at the thought of him ever asking the Devil for love life advice after all he went through to get Chloe.

Trixie had been listening intently to the conversation. She realized that the men had forgotten she was at the table in front of them, coloring. Unbeknownst to her Dad and Step-Devil, she had filed away everything they’d said.

“Daddy?” She asked. “Is Ella going to be my Step-Mommy like Lucifer is my Step-Devil?” Dan sat there, open-mouthed, unable to articulate any words. He looked over at Lucifer.

It took Lucifer only seconds to recover first. “Patience child, it’s very new for your Dad. Give him time for them to really get to know each other.” Dan nodded his thanks and thought about revising his earlier dismissal of asking Lucifer for love advice.

Chloe had been standing at the open tall window that served as a door to the balcony, when she decided to make her presence known. “Why don’t we all go out to the Christmas Market? We can drink some hot chocolate”. The room echoed with hearty approval of her suggestion. It was agreed that Chloe had had a perfect idea.

The Christmas Market

It was quickly arranged that they would meet up with Amenadiel, Linda and Charlie at the market. It was a warmish evening in L.A., but the market had fake snow blowing over the stalls and Linda knew Charlie would be mesmerized by this.

Trixie loved the Christmas decorations and kept trying to get her mom to buy some. Lucifer surreptitiously passed her $100 to go and buy any she wanted. Chloe turned a blind eye to the Devil’s shenanigans, loving him for being so sweet with her daughter.

They all sat around drinking hot chocolate with cream and candy canes hanging over the edge of the mugs. Lucifer brought his flask out and the three men had shots in their drinks.

Linda, Ella, and Chloe, took Trixie and Charlie to look at the animatronic Christmas scene while the men carried on drinking. After a wonderful evening, the friends made their way home, and it was decided that Trixie was staying with Dan and Ella for the night, as Chloe needed to get the penthouse ready for their visitor arriving tomorrow.

Chloe’s mom, Penelope Decker, was joining them for Christmas, and this always caused Chloe anxiety. Lucifer however was thrilled, he worshiped her. He actually had a crush, of sorts, ever since watching the Vampire Queen movies. He found Penelope charming. It was going to be a trying time for Chloe.

We all know what it’s like when relatives descend at Christmas.

*wink*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join me tomorrow for some fireworks


	22. Mama Decker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama Decker comes to stay Lucifer is thrilled Chloe not so much.  
> Trouble follows  
> Mama Decker is such a flirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Chloe's mum's character and thought how she would react to staying with the family.  
> Tori and I had quite a bit of fun discussing this.  
> 'Driving Home for Christmas' by Chris Rea is one of my all time favourite Christmas songs and I can just imagine Lucifer/Tom blasting this out

Day 22 – Mama Decker

Whistling to “Driving Home for Christmas” by Chris Rea, the Devil was in an excellent mood. He was on his way to LAX to pick up Penelope Decker; Chloe’s _‘80’s film star’_ mom. The Corvette slipped through the L.A. traffic with ease, and a soft breeze ruffled Lucifer’s perfect hair. He would have to stop and repair the damage before meeting Mama Decker, mind.

Chloe was getting worked up, as she always did, when her mother came to town. Most of her childhood her mom was either away on film sets, conventions or just auditioning. When she was at home, Chloe was being dragged to auditions, made up like a china doll. She hated this more than her mom being away.

Her dad had always been the stabilizing presence in her life, a buffer between her mom and herself. This ended the night he was shot and Chloe’s relationship with her mom had deteriorated, both living with the loss… each grieving in a different way.

The penthouse looked like a Christmas wonderland as Chloe made sure everything was pristine. She didn’t want to give her mom anything to complain about, because it was sure to be Chloe’s fault. Hence the tension headache now feeling like a band tightening, trying to crush her skull. She needed her boyfriend’s magic fingers to massage her aching temples.

Laughing at his cheeky sign, _‘Penelope Decker, Vampire Queen’_ he held it up waiting for the passengers to pass through arrivals. Chloe’s glamourous mom strutted through the airport as if she were an ‘A’-lister rather than a ‘B/C’ lister. Smiling a sexy smile at her daughter’s boyfriend, she brought all her feminine whiles on board and acted like the cougar she was.

As far as she was concerned Lucifer was a ‘delicious’ human being (or so she thought) and was unsure what he saw in her rather beautiful but dull daughter. Little did she know that her daughter was the Devil’s miracle and didn’t have eyes for anyone else.

Enveloping Lucifer in a cloud of Chanel perfume, she hugged him and kissed his cheeks, she didn’t seem to notice his tense stature while she was doing this. He was only comfortable with this sort of affection from Chloe and to a lesser extent Trixie and Miss Lopez. He managed to pull away without appearing rude.

When he spied the amount of luggage she’d brought with her for a 5-day stay, Lucifer cringed. He doubted he would be able to get it in his Corvette. He decided he would get an Uber for the luggage, rather than risk scratching his pride and joy.

Hair flowing behind, her head thrown back, Penelope loved being a passenger in the convertible Corvette. People were staring at them, mainly because of the Devil but Penelope assumed it was her they’d recognized.

Arriving at LUX, they walked through the bar. Maze was organizing the bar for that night’s customers. She stopped when Lucifer introduced Penelope, saying, ‘Vampire Queen’ meet ‘Hell’s Greatest Torturer’. A tinkling laughter flowed from Penelope, thinking Lucifer was teasing his bartender, never realizing it was true.

Exiting the elevator, Lucifer cheekily shouted, “Honey, I’m home,” laughing heartily when Chloe came round the corner scowling in his direction; but quickly sobering because of her mother’s close proximity.

“Mom”, Chloe rushed up to hug her mother. Penelope, after a quick hug, pushed her daughter back to arm’s length to appraise her. Not liking what she saw, not considering Chloe had obviously been cleaning, her mother’s nose wrinkled as if she was seeing a tramp in front of her; not the love of Lucifer’s life.

“What on earth are you wearing?” Penelope looked down her nose at her daughter’s attire with disdain.

“Cleaning clothes.” Feeling mortified, Chloe lowered her eyes not daring to look at Lucifer. “We don’t have a cleaning staff, Mother.”

Bristling at the slur that had just been levied at his exquisite girlfriend, Lucifer walked over to take her in his arms, lifted her chin and deposited a loin-stirring kiss on her lips. With those gestures Lucifer made it known, quite elegantly, that he loved Chloe no matter what. There was just a hint of flames as he shot Penelope a venomous look. She’d bear watching, he decided.

Not quite sure what had just occurred, Penelope asked where Trixie was. “She’s out with Dan and Ella. She’ll be back shortly.” Just as Chloe was finishing the sentence Trixie came out of the elevator. “Grandma, you’re here!” Dan and Ella followed close behind.

“Penelope,” Dan spoke with a tone of remembered suffering, then decided he better introduce Ella. He had warned Ella not to hug Chloe’s mom as she could be quite prickly with women. “This is Ella, Penelope; my girlfriend and our colleague.”

‘Girlfriend’. Ella loved hearing this and turned to greet the older women, but she was already turning to talk to Trixie. Dan whispered in her ear, “I told you she could be a madam.”

“Poor Chloe,” lamented Ella.

Trixie took her grandmother off to see her room, leaving the four adults to breathe a sigh of relief.

“We’ll be back a little later to sit with Trix, while you entertain your mom downstairs,” Dan offered and Chloe grimaced at the thought of “entertaining” her Mother. She actually shuddered.

“Thanks,” although she didn’t really mean it.

Realizing how his girlfriend felt, Lucifer put his arms around her, with her back to his chest and his chin resting on the top her head. “Baby, do you want a massage and bath? Penelope’s got Trixie.”

“Mmm, yes please. But we’ll have to be quiet.” Giving her an indignant look, “We? It’s not **me** who has to be quiet, Darling.” Working his eyebrows extra wriggly, Lucifer made Chloe laugh and feel more relaxed. Then they took off for the shower.

Later that evening

Rather than spending time with her dad, as she wanted him to have some alone time with Ella, Trixie was spending the evening with Linda and Amenadiel, as she loved her almost Cousin Charlie. He loved how she pulled funny faces at him, almost as much as he loved his Uncle Luci’s Devil Face.

Lucifer and Chloe were entertaining Penelope in the bar at the nightclub. LUX was in full swing and one or two patrons recognized Chloe’s mom. She was in her element from the recognition. She kept bringing Lucifer over to meet these customers saying, “This is the delicious owner of LUX”, while leaning onto the Devil in a most inappropriate way, from Chloe’s point of view.

Although Lucifer was always charming; he was getting irritated with this behavior and kept politely stating, “This is my girlfriend’s mother.” This garnered a tinkling ‘false’ laugh from the actress.

Soon getting fed up with Lucifer’s behavior, she decided to prey on another handsome fellow. Unfortunately, she chose the demon’s boyfriend, Ben.

Maze watched from behind the bar as Chloe’s mother, a two-bit actress as far as Maze was concerned, wrapped herself seductively around Ben. To say he looked uncomfortable was an understatement.

On one hand, he didn’t want to be rude to Chloe’s mom and upset Chloe; but, on the other hand, he needed to prevent a bar fight. He knew it was imminent by the look on his demon girlfriend’s face.

Help came in the shape of one of Lucifer’s business contacts that owed him a favor. He approached Penelope just as Maze moved to pick up her blades from behind the counter, ready to use her, ‘Hell-torturing technique’ on the cougar.

Crisis averted. Lucifer grasped Chloe’s wrist as he pleaded, “Can we send your mother to a Hotel?”

“No need, Darling. She told me she’s going back to her old apartment and it looks like she’ll have company.” Following her gaze, he knew she was correct as his business friend was pinned down in a booth with ‘The Vampire Queen’ doing an impressive impression of her former character, her mouth almost biting his neck and he was enjoying it.

“Thank you, Lucifer. You remembered that I can only stand my mother in small doses. I think I would be up for murder before Christmas if she’d stayed with us another day.”

“Don’t worry, love. I’d have shown my Devil Face before then, and I think that would have sent her packing.” Mulling over his previous words, he stated, “In fact, I might still use that idea”. Chloe laughed at the look of incredulity on the Devil’s face.

Peace returned to LUX and the Penthouse until Amenadiel flew Trixie home. Well, they never heard the end of it. Lucifer was cursing his brother for the headache he now had with all of the urchin’s chatter; and secondly the fact he had wanted to be the first to fly with Trixie. Well… he’d just have to find a special moment for that and he had the start of an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh just you wait until tomorrow Mama Decker, you're in for a surprise


	23. Surprises, Shock, and Awe Abound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama Decker arrives and surprises ensue and she's in for a shock. fireworks ensue  
> The devil takes Trixie on a fabulous trip to collect a special gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favourite chapters. I hope you like it too.  
> Tori and I had so much fun working this chapter out.

Lucifer wanted everything perfect for Christmas Day. The food was all ordered; ready to be delivered on Christmas Eve. Everyone was invited from their group, presents were all bought, and those few _special ones_ were safely tucked away. He never thought he’d say this, let alone think it; but he couldn’t wait for Christmas. He would even go so far as to say he was excited.

The only person more excited than Lucifer was his little urchin. Yes, he was calling her _‘his’_ now. She was almost bouncing off the walls and Lucifer was concerned she would hurt herself; it was as if she were on a constant sugar-rush!

Trying to think what else they could do to keep Beatrice busy before Nick would visit tomorrow night was becoming more difficult with each passing day. Energy needed to be expended or face the dreaded “spawn explosion!”

Chloe came up behind Lucifer, leaning on his back, peppering gentle kisses on his back. She loved feeling his muscles relax as she heard the soft sigh that escaped his lips.

Lucifer was just relaxing and starting to enjoy his girlfriend’s administrations, when the elevator announced the presence of an unexpected, and somewhat unwelcome visitor, Penelope.

Running to greet her grandmother, Lucifer felt Chloe stiffen as she watched Trixie hug her mom, who looked at her granddaughter and wrinkled her nose.

“Why is she dressed like this?” The tone was derogatory, and meant to wound. Chloe winced at the comment and Lucifer could feel her start to retreat into herself.

He watched as the joy left Trixie’s face, leaving it looking sad. Although she didn’t quite understand it, she’d seen her mom’s reaction and knew it couldn’t have been nice. Looking at her grandmother, Trixie spoke clearly. “Why are you being mean to me and mommy?” Trixie then turned and ran back to Lucifer and her mother.

The innocence of the question was like a dagger to Lucifer’s heart. He couldn’t stand it any longer; even though he’d always had a crush on Penelope. This really couldn’t go on. He placed his hands atop his urchin’s head as he spoke.

“Enough!” Lucifer voice cut through the tense atmosphere in the room. “You have the most wonderful, beautiful, caring daughter and granddaughter; and yet you treat them like something you’ve stepped in. You speak to them in the most despicable of tones; it’s just short of dismissive.

“I won’t stand for it in _our_ home. This stops now, or you’re not welcome here anymore.” Chloe was stunned. As he’d stood there, lecturing her mom, Lucifer’s eyes had flashed red, a warning to all who had ever seen it. Her mom now stood open-mouthed.

Penelope stammered, “H-h…his e…eyes turned red!” She shrieked.

“Yes, they do. And my face does too, if you anger me further.” Taking a deep breath, Lucifer continued with his tirade. This ‘monster’ needed to be put in her place; NOW!

“I told you before that I am the Devil. Do you need/want further proof? Because, if so, here; let me show you.” Rolling his shoulders, his magnificent wings unfurled, pristine white and glowing with righteous divinity.

Sitting down; well, more like falling down on the couch, Penelope was speechless. This was an absolute first for her. Looking back and forth between the Devil and her daughter in disbelief, she continued to remain mute. She was not prepared for the Devil’s next words though.

“Do you want to be part of our lives?” Lucifer’s voice was deep, as he was keeping some of his Devil characteristics deliberately. The tone as well as his question sent shivers through “Mama Decker”. 

A quiet, contrite “yes” was heard, and Chloe sighed in relief. Trixie smiled up at her ‘Step-Devil’, and spoke clearly, “That’s good, Grandma, because we’re family now and Lucifer loves us. So, don’t mess with him.” Lucifer covered his mouth to hide the grin as he chuckled at the tone in Beatrice’s voice and felt a warmth in his chest at her words.

Stepping forward, Chloe moved to sit next to her mother. “I am my own woman, now; and I’m comfortable with that. I love you, but there will be no more putting me or Beatrice down. I won’t stand for it, and you now know the Devil won’t either.” 

The older women looked at her daughter with renewed respect. If she could tame the Devil; well then, she was proud of her for doing so. Pulling Chloe into a hug, Penelope spoke. “I’m sorry for making you feel I was anything but proud of you. You’re so like your father, sometimes I feel intimidated and I say the wrong things.

”It’s as if I’m flustered by that strength. Please forgive me, I want, no _need_ to be part of your family. Please let me stay.” Lucifer felt this was one time “Mama Decker” was being honest with her daughter. He waited for hear what Chloe would say.

“Well, it is Christmas. Miracles have been known to happen, Mom.” Lucifer couldn’t hold his laughter another second. He guffawed at Chloe’s comment, knowing his Father didn’t do Christmas miracles.

However, God was planning one… just no one knew it yet.

Lucifer took Chloe aside and whispered, “Do you want some time with your mom to discuss everything? I really did give her quite the shock. I was planning on taking Beatrice on a quick flight while you filled your mother in on things... especially now that she’s seen my wings. There’s one more present I want to get her and it’s quite special.” Lucifer’s eyes never left Chloe’s face as he spoke.

“You’ll keep her safe?” She asked softly, already knowing his reply.

“With my life, Darling.” He replied, his tone equally as soft as Chloe’s.

“That’s good enough for me. Just don’t be too long.” She raised her lips for his kiss, knowing he wouldn’t disappoint.

Responding to her silent invitation, he kissed her deeply then reluctantly raised his head. Straightening his vest, and then adjusting his cuffs and cufflinks, he called out to Chloe’s daughter.

“Child, do you want to go flying with me?” He knew it was a “dumb” question really, but he grinned when Trixie shrieked, “Yes!” and dove into his open arms. He carefully carried his precious cargo to the balcony, then he looked back at the two Decker women, giving a quick flash of his red flaming eyes, knowing the different reactions it would instill in both women.

“Are you ready, urchin?” He asked his small passenger.

“Where are we going?” She asked as she cuddled into the crook of his arm and got comfy.

“The North Pole, little one.” He stepped up on the railing and prepared to leave the balcony beneath them.

“Santa’s workshop?” She asked, her eyes wide in anticipation of his answer.

“Yes, My Urchin. I want to get you something special.” Trixie’s eyes sparkled with tears of joy. She’d heard the new nickname and a happy tear rolled down her cheek as she clung onto his arm tight when his wings lifted them of the ground.

“We’re going to use a special type of Devil flight today,” Lucifer shouted at her above the noise of the wind. “I just need to get us high enough, then we’ll slip through spatial planes, getting us there in no time at all.”

Trixie hardly had time to answer Lucifer, when they were touching down in the middle of what seemed like a large warehouse. Trixie could hear chattering but couldn’t see anyone yet.

Lucifer straightened his suit out; then adjusted his cuffs. Standing tall, he spoke a strange language and all at once Nick Claus appeared in front of them as well as long tables filling the warehouse. Elves were busy working, chatting happily, smiling at Trixie.

“Nick, I see you’re very busy, but could I pick up the special gift I ordered?” Trixie’s eyes widened, Lucifer had ordered a gift from Santa Nick. Just for her? She could hardly wait to see it.

Nick delved deep into the pocket of his red, fur trimmed trousers and pulled out a, tissue paper, covered object. Passing it to Trixie, Lucifer motioned to Trixie that she could unwrap the present.

Trixie gasped as the tissue paper fell away and unveiled a beautiful snow globe depicting the North Pole. Santa’s workshop, with a very lifelike image of Nick, stood at the door in full Santa suit. Reindeers and sleigh appeared to be circling the workshop, but Trixie couldn’t see how it was held up.

“It’s magic”, she whispered awe struck. Lucifer and Nick laughed, “Well, what else would you expect from Santa and the Devil!?” Nick spoke kindly and patted Lucifer on the arm before saying, “I’ll see you both tomorrow,” and with a wink it all disappeared, leaving the Devil and his passenger all alone.

“We’d best hurry back to your mom and save her from your grandmother.” Lucifer winked at his urchin as she got back in his arms again. Once she was settled, they were off.

They returned to the balcony almost as swiftly as they’d left. They smiled to see the two Decker women crying and hugging. Apparently the alone time had worked its magic and some straight talking had started the healing of a rift.

Looking around at his family, the joy on their faces, Lucifer admitted to himself, that maybe Christmas miracles did exist.


	24. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning slightly saucy beginning  
> The devil's speechless twice in one day.  
> The devil and spawn bake  
> Amenadiel asks for the devil's advice again!  
> Lucifer enjoys an early present he gave Chloe 😜 before a Christmas party at LUX.  
> Dan makes a confession.  
> Santa Nick visits with a very special guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this penultimate festive story.  
> I hope everyone has a wonderful Christmas Eve despite the constraints of the awful virus.  
> MY shopping is done, the turkey awaits tomorrow. Tonight a wonderful Chinese meal cooked by my wonderful husband.  
> Tori and I have had so much fun with this Advent Calendar, it expanded far more than I originally thought. If people want we might do some one off ones on special holidays e.g Valentines day. Just let us know.  
> Just one more sleep to the Christmas gifts.

The Devil was speechless! This didn’t happen very often; but when it did happen, it was usually something connected with his girlfriend, Detective Chloe Decker. This time was no exception. She’d just practiced a new BJ technique on him that was mind blowing!

She’d been researching on the internet for a new way to surprise him and wow! Had she surprised him! He thought, after eons, he knew every connotation known to woman or man… but once again Chloe had surprised him.

He lay there, just looking at his girlfriend in wonder/love/amazement -- he couldn’t quite decide. When he was finally able to muster up some energy, the words, “OH! MY! DAD! Woman, you’re going to kill me,” were uttered. The grin on his face, mind; said more than the words.

Chloe felt triumphant. She was hoping for this reaction, and now that she’d gotten that reaction, it was worth all the hours of practice. He had asked her once why she was buying so many bananas!

After he returned the favor, they texted Penelope. She’d taken Trixie out for breakfast, to give her daughter some alone time with her man and spend some quality time with her granddaughter after the revelations of the night before.

Lucifer wanted to build a stunning Gingerbread House for this evening’s party. Everyone had been invited and they were all staying for Christmas Day. He wanted to have the experience with Beatrice. Her innocent perspective on such a Christmassy task was just what he wanted, no needed, to have.

The ingredients were laid out on the pristine kitchen surfaces, and Trixie had arrived ‘home’, as she now called the penthouse, brimming with energy and excitement to help her ‘Step-Devil’. Lucifer had bought some “Father/Daughter” Christmas aprons which they both now wore with pride.

The smell of gingerbread wafted its way through the penthouse, bringing all the occupants, bar the Devil, memories of Christmas’s past. There were many fond memories for Chloe of baking with her father; whereas her mother grieved for the same memories.

Trixie remembered how her Dad always tried to eat the gingerbread before they could build the house; and she wondered if Ella would make it for him now. The Devil just wanted to make memories of Christmas, hoping he’d be able to keep them. Even if he had to go back to Hell, he’d have this precious memory inside him.

All sorts of gum drops, jellybeans, licorice, Mint Leaves, and icing were now being used to decorate the rather cockeyed-looking house. Both Trixie and the Devil thought it was perfect. Laughing, with icing sugar in splotches on their faces and aprons, Chloe laughed as the sounds drifted from the kitchen.

Many of the sweets now resided in the stomachs of the two ‘bakers’, much to Chloe’s dismay. Eventually though, more of the candies made their way onto the house than were eaten. Lucifer was now looking proudly at the masterpiece he and Trixie had created. In his eyes, it was perfect. And, he didn’t lie.

Amenadiel paid his brother a flying visit. “Brother, I need your advice on a delicate matter.” Raising his eyebrows in curiosity, Lucifer looked at Amenadiel. His brother **never** asked his advice! This was a first and it actually made Lucifer feel fuzzy inside. He’d have to ask Linda about that later.

Taking his brother out onto the balcony, he left the Decker women inside chatting and drinking eggnog. “OK, what advice does my big brother need?” Lucifer studied Amenadiel as he waited for him to speak. Fidgeting uncomfortably, Amenadiel cleared his throat and looked down at the floor, rushing through his speech.

“IwanttoaskLindatomarrymebutidontknowwhen,” Amenadiel spit it out all at once. Lucifer’s eyes were large as he shook his head, trying to make sense of what ‘Meni’ had just strewn together. “Let me see if I get this straight. You want to ask Dr. Linda to marry you?”

“Yes,” Amenadiel mumbled, expecting his brother to laugh at him. Instead, his brother looked serious, Lucifer studied his brother before he chuckled lightly. “You already told me that at the LAPD Christmas-do!” Looking stunned, Amenadiel repeated, “I did?”

Slapping his big brother on the back, Lucifer huffed out a surprised chuckle. “Just how much had you imbibed that night? “ “Well, Cosmos are yummy,” Amenadiel blushed, feeling embarrassed.

“Anyway, it’s about time, Meni. You’re made for each other. Two of my favorite people, together.” Looking stunned, Amenadiel repeated, “You think of me as one of your favorite people?”

Slapping his big brother on the back, Luci chuckled. “Yes, even though you did keep, or kept trying, to take me back to Hell; yes. You’ve come through for me a lot lately.

”Right. Linda loves you. She’ll be thrilled, whatever way you ask her. I overheard her talking to Chloe recently, you know… our celestial hearing and all, she can’t understand why you haven’t asked yet.” Yet again the elder angel was left dumbstruck. _’Why have I waited so long’?_. 

“There’s the party on New Year’s Eve, starting here in the penthouse and ending in the nightclub. Chloe and I are getting our regular child-minder; so bring Charlie and she can have them both. Why don’t you ask Linda in front of friends and family who love you?” Lucifer noted his brother’s slightly glazed look.

“Still don’t know why to do it then?” Meni gave his head a negative shake, and Luci continued, “Because then we can party and really celebrate when she says yes!” Finally, his brother relaxed. He had a plan, and as he knew his brother didn’t lie, he had no worries about Linda’s answer.

By the time Lucifer had sorted his brother out, cleaned the mess in the kitchen, and thinking about maybe making a surprise for Chloe later, got the food ready for his visitors, it was time to extract Chloe from her monkey’s embrace, watching the Disney Plus channel.

Leaving Trixie with Penelope, Lucifer escorted Chloe to their shower room. “I’m going to spoil you tonight, starting with _‘Clive Christian’_ toiletries.” These were the Devil’s most favorite to use on Chloe. He loved the smell on her. It drove him wild. Lucifer whisked her under the shower from the giant rain head; then pouring a small amount into her hair, he worked it into a rich lather as he massaged her scalp. This was just the start to her “special shower”.

The shower had been so perfect, Chloe didn’t want to leave and almost couldn’t as her legs gave way after her third orgasm. Next her boyfriend dried her with the softest towels imaginable as he dried her hair. Letting her sit, she watched him do the same to himself. What a view, she ogled him; realizing she could watch him all day long, his lithe body, toned muscles, his angelic butt, which just begged to be nibbled… well, she just couldn’t resist.

Whisking her up into his arms, causing her to shriek with laughter, he carried her into the walk-in closet; then gently set her down. The most exquisite dress, black with red trim, plunging back and neckline, a split to show her wonderful legs, he’s definitely a leg man, is hung waiting for her.

As far as lingerie was concerned; the lace garments he’d laid out for her to wear were barely there. As she slipped them on, with a sly smile, she knew that throughout the whole of the upcoming evening, he was going to be thinking of ridding her of them, if not immediately, he would later.

Donning his favorite Tux, he was adjusting his diamond cufflinks when he realizes Chloe is singing. He listens to her sing along to Eartha Kitt’s, _‘Santa Baby’_. Leaning against the doorframe, just out of her line of sight and can’t quite see him, he works out she’s changing the lyrics. “Satan baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring, I don’t mean on the phone Satan baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight.”

That was it! He couldn’t stand it another second. This was such sweet torture! Lucifer started undressing as he walked into the room, dropping his clothes as he walked. Reaching her side, she jumps as he pulls her to him, realizing he’s naked. She sighs and moans as he starts kissing her neck, while whisking away her underwear, in next to no time.

Well Satan baby had his wicked way with his songstress, before she finally persuaded him to get ready. This time, he told her to forget the lingerie. Dress without it. Chloe made a mental note that she must remember: Lucifer gets turned on by her singing. Who knew?

Running late because of the impromptu lovemaking, Chloe and Lucifer walked into the living room, to find all their guests already drinking and eating nibbles. Trixie was showing her snow globe to her Dad and Ella, who were extremely impressed. Dan tried hard not to feel jealous, especially since Lucifer had given him the heads-up that Trixie wanted a new phone for Christmas and had called in a favor to get a great deal on the latest iPhone, so Dan was going to be a cool Dad tomorrow.

Maze was behind Lucifer’s bar pouring Ben a drink, and smiled as Chloe approached her. “Getting an early Christmas gift, Decker?” she asked, giving Chloe a lecherous wink. A rush of blood shot up Chloe’s neck and face at the demon’s words. Taking pity on the embarrassed Detective, Ben pulled his demon into his arms and gave her an amorous French kiss; which would manage to shut her up, long enough for Chloe to escape.

Chloe turned and headed straight for her almost nephew Charlie. Lucifer flashed the little one his red eyes, which caused him to squeal with laughter. Linda gave the Devil ‘a mommy look’ as if to say, “Don’t over-excite him”, to which Lucifer just shrugged his shoulders. Penelope was happily tickling Charlie and was enjoying Linda’s company for the evening. 

Trixie begged the Devil to sing some carols at the piano. He couldn’t resist her puppy-dog eyes. Sitting at his piano, the guests around him, they started singing not just carols, but Christmas pop hits. Trixie wanted “I Wish It Could Be Christmas Every Day” and everyone joined in this one even Maze. This merriment went on until late.

Dan and Ella were thoroughly enjoying the company, and their burgeoning romance was going faster than either of them expected. Maybe it was because of the alcohol, maybe the Christmas atmosphere added to it… but they found themselves alone on the balcony, having a smooch under Lucifer’s well-placed mistletoe.

Dan was looking into the bright eyes of the little scientist and just blurted out, “I think I love you.” As he said it, he knew he meant it. He’d told Lucifer before that he thought he loved her; now that he’d said it, he knew it was true.

“Let me rephrase that. No, I don’t just think it, I know it. I love you, Ella.” The woman at his side, reached up as she stroked his face gently. She was looking at him as if he’s her hero as she softly said, “I love you too.” This was all he needed to hear to capture her lips in a passionate kiss.

Lucifer and Amenadiel had heard this declaration, due to their phenomenal hearing; and gave a loud cheer. “Way to go Dan and Ella!” This caused everyone to look up at the pair, who were now mortified. Dan got flustered, and Ella turned beet red. Linda quickly chastised the brothers who just grinned at her. They were **not** sorry at all. Not one bit!

It was just before midnight when Trixie asked her ‘Step-Devil’, “Is Nick coming?” Lucifer looked at the little one, who looked tired and whose eyes were drooping; but she was desperate to stay awake.

“He promised you, ‘My Urchin’, and Santa never reneges on his promises.” Just as he finished telling the child this, sleigh bells and a loud “Ho…Ho…Ho” could be heard. Somehow Nick had managed to land his sleigh on Lucifer’s balcony along with his reindeer! He must have had some sort of miniaturization device Trixie thought. Lucifer knew it was a spatial anomaly.

“Hello all and a Merry Christmas!” He called out loudly just as the clock struck midnight. Trixie ran to Nick and whispered to him, “Everyone loves my snow globe!” She said softly.

“I’m so pleased they do! It’s the only one of its kind. You can talk to me through it!” Gasping in delight, Trixie hugged him just like she hugged Lucifer, tears of joy filling her eyes.

“Oh, and Trixie? I think more than one of your Christmas wishes will come true!” Nick whispered and winked at her as he said this. Her jaw dropped open, “It’s a secret until tomorrow though.” He added.

He passed round a present for each guest; then turned to see Lucifer and Chloe standing arm-in-arm a little distance away. “I have a special present for you two.” Nick moved aside so they could see his sleigh. They saw the shadow of a person, but couldn’t make out who it was.

This being stood up; then stepped out of the sleigh, simultaneously, Chloe and Lucifer gasped, “Dad!” The Devil sputtered out as he stared, slack-jawed. “What are you doing here?” Things were still tenuous between father and son following the whole Michael episode. Amenadiel nodded to his father, but stood back so Lucifer could have this moment with Father.

“I’ve come to give you some Christmas gifts.” Trixie suddenly realized who’d come and asked, “Did you get my prayer?”

“Trixie”, her mom admonished. “Sorry, Mommy. But it’s important.”

God smiled on the child. “Yes, I did little one. But you’ll have to wait until tomorrow to see if I can manage to answer them.” Chloe and Lucifer looked puzzled at both God and Trixie, wondering what on earth was going on between these two.

Nick spoke, “I’m sorry, Sir. I’ve presents to deliver and not much time. If I may..?” 

”By all means, I won’t hold you, Nick. Thank you for the ride down.” God placed a hand on Nick’s shoulder and he was back in his sleigh, ready to fly back into the night sky.

“Bye Nick,” the guests cheered, “See you soon.” Waving him off, they all turned to see God and Lucifer staring at each other.

“I’ve come to tell you, I’m releasing you from your duties/punishment in Hell. You’ll still be King; but will only need to go in times of unrest.” For the second time in a day, the devil was rendered speechless.

Turning to the guests, God spoke. “I will retire to one of Sa…Lucifer’s guest rooms and catch up in the morning.” Turning to Amenadiel, he said, “I can’t wait to see my Grandson.” Amenadiel puffed his chest out and Linda smiled contentedly.

The guests followed God’s lead and retired for the night, leaving Lucifer and his little family still in shock. Trixie was the first to recover. “That was **so cool**! Let’s go to bed so we can see what other surprises God has for us.” With that, the child skipped across the living room, headed for her bed.

”Do you really think you don’t have to go back to Hell?” Chloe was snuggled in Lucifer’s arms as she asked hopefully. Still in shock, Lucifer found his voice and replied, “God knows!” He laughed at the clever pun, and the absurdity of the situation, then sobered.

”I hope so. This would be a Christmas wish come true for me,” Chloe’s plea was heartfelt.

Snuggled in together, Chloe spoke knowingly, ”This could be the best Christmas ever,” as she turned to give her Devil a promising kiss.

”Mmm,” Lucifer agreed, thinking about his plans for later in the day. For now, he was going to give them _both_ a gift, and dove into some sensuous foreplay. Chloe giggled to herself as she gave her Devil her all. What a first Christmas for them both.

Roll on Christmas morning to find out all the surprises.


	25. Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Day surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone, thank you for following these Advent stories.  
> I hope we have a safe and healthy New Year and Covid is a distant memory.  
> I cannot believe that I have become a writer but I'm absolutely loving it.  
> My friendship with so many Lucifans has been a highlight of 2020 for me especially Tori who has helped and encouraged me in my writing and Nathalie and Susanna on Twitter who are my sweethearts.

04:00 a. m. Christmas Morning

Lucifer couldn’t sleep in anticipation of the events awaited on Christmas Day. Untangling himself carefully from his beautiful detective, he made his way to dress and meet an old friend

A stealthy figure moved swiftly about the kitchen in LUX… able to let some of his long-hidden powers come to the fore. The rotund French pastry chef, Jean Claude, was making the batter as the tall figure ‘flew’ and zipped around the kitchen getting everything else ready.

The oven was pre-heating, the spice-scented batter was being made, and the royal icing was almost ready. The adornments stood ‘at-the-ready’ in bowls. Now all that needed to be done was to bake this creation and then decorate it. Then it would be placed in the middle of the sideboard in the Dining Room of the penthouse.

The fragrance of fresh gingerbread filled the kitchen as Jean Claude and Lucifer carried the pans to the walk-in cooler to harden so they could create the vision Lucifer had in mind for his lady. He and Jean Claude spoke in rapid French, which was punctuated with laughter and the guttural “Oh!Ho!Ho!” that some Frenchmen do.

The timer sounded and the men ran to the cooler to bring the perfectly cooled sweets out and to start construction. Royal icing was softened, and piping bags were filled. Forty-five minutes later the glorious two-story construction stood in the middle of the table. The only difference was, this one held 24 jewelry and special items behind the windows and not one sweet in it… with the exception of an incredibly special “sweet” surprise that was, or would be, behind the gingerbread door.

Lucifer bade the French chef a fond good night and a Joyeux Noel and took his confection up to the penthouse for his lady-love to open in a few hours.

Christmas Day 9:00 a. m.

Trixie came running into her mom and Lucifer’s bedroom, wide eyed with excitement. She had a present clutched in her hand, “Nick came back! This was on the end of my bed!” Lucifer chuckled, “The sly old dog. Wonder what he’s brought you?” He had an inkling of what Nick had left, but he didn’t say.

“Hop up here and open it, Monkey.” Her mom beckoned her to get into bed with them, silently hoping Lucifer had put PJ bottoms on. He had, in fact, anticipated this and was adorned with red silk Christmas PJ bottoms, the top to them lay next to him; which he quickly shrugged on. Trixie beamed at him when she saw there were reindeer on the top.

Ripping the wrapping paper off the present, she saw an incredibly special reindeer soft toy inside. 

There was a note enclosed that read:  
_Beatrice,_

 _Be sure you hold on to “Kris” real tight,_  
_For when you say “Fly”, he will take flight.”  
~ From, Nick_

She just **had** to give it a try. So, she held it tight and uttered, “Fly!” “Kris” actually lifted her off the bed. Chloe screamed, and Lucifer howled with laughter. Trixie just grinned and flew around the room.

Trying to sober quickly, Chloe ducked and shrieked again. “Beatrice! Get down this minute!” Chloe demanded, “You’re not doing that without some safety equipment and only when we’re around.”

“Aw mom,” Trixie whined. “That’s not fair,” she mumbled as she landed on the bed with a soft ‘plop’ as she sulked.

“Your mother’s right, My Urchin.” Chloe was stunned by the Devil’s reply. She thought he would be the one encouraging her daughter.

Spotting something on the floor, Lucifer bent to retrieve it. “Look, there are some instructions from Nick on the back of his note.” As he read the paper, understanding flashed over his face. He read the note out loud,  


_“My Darling Girl,_  
_Trixie is safe. There is a protective bubble around the toy, so when she’s holding it, she can’t be hurt and “Kris” will only fly indoors.”_

It was signed, _“Nick”_. Heaving a sigh of relief, Chloe relented and let Trixie fly around.

Dressed and ready to entertain their family and friends, who had been arriving in dribs and drabs, as always, Maze and Ben were the last to arrive. Lucifer had made them all a traditional English _‘bacon butty’_ , which God particularly liked, and ate two.

It was time to open the presents. The pile was beyond anything the humans had ever seen and the celestials had never understood the fascination with presents until now. “I just need to get changed and I’ll be back” Lucifer said mysteriously.

”Let the urchin go first,” Lucifer generously decided as he walked out of his dressing room decked out in a full Santa costume. Trixie and Charlie cheered, well Charlie just gave a sort of high-pitched squeal.

The others in the room were dumbfounded, as God just raised an eyebrow at his son. Chloe; well Chloe’s look told Lucifer _everything!_ She couldn’t help thinking how she wanted to role-play with that outfit. Lucifer saw the look she was giving him, and he smirked.

The iPhone Dan had given Trixie was a big hit and he was now busy, with Ella’s help, downloading Apps, that were child appropriate, for her. She’d got a ‘Tammy Twinkle Toes’ from Linda and Amenadiel, new knives from Maze, that her mom had already confiscated.

Trixie was overwhelmed! What hadn’t she got from Lucifer and her mom? Lucifer had memorized everything Trixie had told Nick and either got it for her or had told others to get. She was beside herself. She’d asked for a couple of other wishes, but God knew those and had promised them for later.

Charlie got age-appropriate gifts from everyone but Maze. Of course, the demon had got him a baby dagger, which Linda, like Chloe, had confiscated immediately. Charlie was more fascinated with his Uncle Luci’s new beard and laughed even louder than normal when he flashed his Devil Face behind the beard.

All the family and friends got presents too. Amenadiel and Dan looked shocked, but aroused, when they saw what Lucifer and Chloe had gotten Linda and Ella, ‘Agent Provocateur’ sexy underwear. Both women blushed; but secretly were looking forward to trying them out.

They gave Chloe’s mom a beautiful, framed picture of the three of them, she loved it. She also received a voucher for a luxury spa weekend.

Trixie presented her Dad and Lucifer with their presents. They loved their pots. Lucifer even had a tear in his eye, which he tried to pass off as dust. He looked at his little urchin and spoke softly, “You really think of me as your ‘Step-Devil’?” He was so moved he couldn’t say anything more, but returned the hug Trixie was giving him. He was even more emotional when she gave him the framed picture, although he did manage to state emphatically, “I _don’t_ have horns or a tail!” He chuckled though when he heard Chloe whisper, “More’s the pity.”

For her mom, Trixie had made a folder to hold her work. She put pictures of her and Lucifer on it. Lucifer had helped her get it laminated so it didn’t matter if she got coffee or blood on it, she could wipe it clean.

“Trixella,” it’s the most beautiful gift as it comes from the heart. I love you.” Chloe said, just a little choked up. She leaned over to LuciSanta as she said, “You too. Thanks for helping her.” She leaned in to kiss him through his white beard.

Suddenly Trixie laughed and started singing “I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus, underneath the mistletoe...” They gave her a confused look until she pointed above them and there was a twig of mistletoe. Everyone joined in the laughter and the song. Lucifer and Chloe just continued their kissing.

Now it was Chloe’s turn. Lucifer extended his hand and led Chloe to the dining room table where Lucifer had moved the beautiful gingerbread house to. He told Chloe and the others how, in the early hours of this morning, he couldn’t sleep; so he baked. She looked back and forth between him and this gorgeous house.

“I have a few surprises for you, and I see there are a few presents for me, so let’s open them here.” Getting all the presents together, Chloe passed Lucifer one. Opening it, he found a new flask, turning it over he saw an engraving, ‘To my Devil, I love you always, your Detective’. He definitely had tears in his eyes this time.

Lucifer showed Chloe that each window had a number on it. It was a Gingerbread Advent Calendar. Opening number one, a beautiful pair of Diamond earrings, nestled on cotton wool. The present opening went on and the pile of jewelry was mounting up. A necklace and a bracelet matched the earrings.

Another matching set with deep red rubies matched the dress she’d worn previously. Some doors had vouchers for spa days; these matched ones he’d got for Linda and Ella. Tickets to Disney World in Florida for the three of them resided in window twenty-four.

Lucifer’s pile was just as big; however, not as expensive. His gifts were more thoughtful. Hand-made vouchers such as; one night of role-play, Trixie wanted to know if she could join in, which caused Chloe to go bright red and Lucifer nearly spitting his whiskey out. Dan laughed and even Ella blushed.

They both had one more surprise that neither knew about. They both turned to get the last presents. Chloe’s was under the tree, Lucifer’s was in the Gingerbread House.

Lucifer took a deep breath to steady himself; then picking up the house, he opened the door which housed his present. Turning and going down on one knee, he was astonished to find Chloe facing him on one knee with a small box in her hand. Everyone in the room stood still, waiting with bated breath, for the next moment.

Looking deeply into each other’s eyes, it was as if they were as one, “Will you marry me?” was said with perfect synchronicity and the answers matched. “Yes.” Trixie shrieked! “Another of my Christmas wishes has come true!” Her mom and Step-Devil looked at her bemused, then at each other with love.

Finally they realized that neither one of them had seen a ring. Shaking their heads, they both chuckled. Lucifer directed Chloe to the open door of the Gingerbread House where a beautiful ring, with a center black stone rimmed with exquisite Diamonds; lay atop a soft marshmallow.

Looking up at her fiancée, Chloe spoke in breathy wonder, “It matches your ring. I’ve never seen a stone like this before yours.” She was still speaking in hushed tones. “It’s from Hell. I got Amenadiel to fly down and get me this stone. I had it designed especially for you.”

Picking the ring up, he placed it on the ring finger, left hand, it fit perfectly. “Now yours,” she said, her eyes glistening. Lucifer opened the box to reveal a thin platinum band with a black diamond set in the center. Placing the ring on the ring finger of his left hand, Chloe felt complete. A collective “Aww” filled the room and was followed by loud applause.

Launching herself into his arms, Chloe whispered, “I love you,” kissing him passionately. When she came up for breath, he replied, “Not nearly as much as I love you.”

God came forward, “Congratulations, Son.” Lucifer was stunned by everything that had happened; but, especially by this.

“Now, I have one last Christmas wish to fulfill. I think a certain young lady prayed to me. Trixie,” Her eyes were bright, and she had tears falling down her little face.

“You asked me for a Step-Devil, and now you’ve got one. What else did you pray to me to grant you?” God placed his hand on top of her head, awaiting her reply. “I want a baby brother or sister; or both.” She couldn’t resist laughing at the horrified look that crossed her Step-Devil’s face.

“Son, I have a surprise for you and your lovely Detective.” Lucifer looked at Trixie first, with such a scowl, that she burst out laughing. Then, he turned to his love, a pleading look on his face, as if to say, ‘it can’t be possible, can it?’ Aloud he said, “Alright, Father; put me out of my misery. What’s this surprise?”

Looking at Chloe, God smiled and said, “You’ve been blessed,” Chloe felt apprehensive. “What have you blessed me with?” She asked, and her apprehension grew.

“Twins!” God said as he grinned and laughed – a most joyous sound.

Following God’s announcement, there was a thud, and everyone turned towards the noise. Lying in a heap on the floor, was a now disheveled looking archangel; also known as The Devil. He was out cold.

Chloe ran to him. “Lucifer! Babe! Are you OK?”

Lucifer groaned as he started to come round. As he moved to sit up, Lucifer looked at Chloe with confusion, concern, and quite possibly… dare we say, hopes? His eyes searched Chloe’s face as he said, “Chloe, are you pregnant?”

Chloe’s eyes searched Lucifer’s face as she replied, “I don’t know. I am a couple of days late; but, I thought you couldn’t get me pregnant.” Her voice was low and soft as she spoke.

“Well, from the sounds of it, it looks as if my Father may have intervened there, so anything’s quite possible.” Two sets of eyes watched Lucifer’s Father as Chloe and Lucifer both rose to stand up.

As Trixie was bouncing round telling everyone she was going to be a sister to twins, Lucifer went to talk to his Father. “What have you done, Father?” Lucifer’s voice held a mixture of emotions, from wonderment to concern.

“I’ve made a little girl’s wishes come true, and hopefully found a way for you to forgive me. If you have children, I can come and visit you and Amenadiel.” Whatever he’d been expecting, it wasn’t that and he was at a loss for words.

Chloe wrapped her arms around Lucifer and looked at God, “Well you’ll always be welcome, but I wish you’d given us a little more time together as fiancée’s, but we’ll manage.” She said it more for her Devil than for God. She didn’t want Lucifer freaking out. Both God and Trixie looked a little contrite, but both were extremely excited. 

Suddenly everyone surrounded them, wishing them congratulations. This stopped any major tantrum for now. Penelope was crying, “My baby’s having babies.” Charlie and Trixie found themselves playing with God.

“Are you my Step-God now?” Huffing a laugh, God thought about this, “Why not?” smiling.

“Well, we have two things to celebrate, now,” Lucifer announced to their family and friends. “So, let’s start this Christmas party by Champagne for everyone. Sorry Chloe, you get fizzy water.” Lucifer chortled to himself while Chloe was sending him daggers.

Everyone sat down to a wonderful Christmas dinner, and Lucifer was on his best behavior and at his best. He was feeling like the King he was. Today had turned out better than he could have imagined. Family and friends were around to witness the love of his life not only agreeing to marry him, but asking him as well. His Step-urchin wanted him so much, she’d prayed to his Father.

She’d also asked for a sibling! Now that had really surprised him; but what surprised him most was the fact that his Father, his fiancé, her daughter, they all thought he could be a Father. But twins? Well, he’d have a great support group.

If this was what Christmas was like, the Devil was going to embrace it. No more Hell; and now a family. He really was one lucky Devil.

Merry Christmas, everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed this journey. As a bonus, I'm adding a New Year Eve special.  
> Tori and I are wondering if we should continue the story of this family on special occasions throughout the year.  
> Please comment if you would like this.  
> Stay safe and healthy, and until a vaccine, wear a mask.


	26. The Devil Does - New Year's Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bonus chapter following on from The Devil Does Christmas.  
> Lucifer helps Amenadiel out and a party ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well after an awful 2020 and mines definitely ending badly due to personal reasons, I can say there has been light shining through, all my Twitter Lucifriends, who have seen me through some difficult times, Lucifer, and my new hobby writing fanfiction.  
> I would especially like to thank Tori, who has encouraged me to write and become a true friend and my two sweethearts Nathalie and Susanna, this ones for you all.  
> Here's for a hopeful New Year

Lucifer had been on a high since Christmas Day, not only had Chloe proposed to him; and him to her, but both had accepted each other’s proposal. He couldn’t believe his Detective had wanted him so much she’d actually got down on one knee.

His Father’s revelation had thrown them both for a loop when he said he’d blessed them with twins. Trixie was beside herself with joy having prayed to Father for this surprise. He and Chloe; not as much, no. The pregnancy test taken on what Lucifer called _‘Boxing Day’_ , a British tradition, had indeed proved positive!

His emotions see-sawed from horrified to ecstatic. He was somewhere in between at this very moment, incredibly early on New Year’s Eve day. His emotions were mild when he thought about Chloe’s. His lady was already having a rough go of it.

Lying with his head of his fiancée’s still flat stomach, wondering what his spawn would look like, he hoped; no, he _prayed_ his daughter would look like his beautiful Detective. If his son looked like him, then he would have no problem with that; he just hoped he didn’t have his ‘desire’ mojo. He wanted his son to be seen for what he was; not what was desired of him.

Gurgling sounds were loud in his ear as Chloe’s stomach rumbled, “Detective, are you hungry?” Chuckling softly she replied, “A little, yes. These two are already sapping my energy! They seem to have celestial appetites.” Chloe placed her left hand upon Lucifer’s head as she spoke and toyed with his soft hair.

Worry shifted across his face as he asked, “Are you ok, it’s not too much for you, two babies?” He was trying to keep his concern at a minimum.

“No, baby; I’m fine. It’s what babies do, it’s how they grow. I have to feed them, so I have to eat more. So, go. Make me breakfast, ‘daddy’,” she playfully ordered… then winked at him.

Stunned, he looked back at her; a puzzled expression crossed his face; then a smile slowly emerged. _‘Daddy’_ ; he hadn’t even given a thought to what he’d be called. It gave him a warm fuzzy feeling, the same one he got when he thought of Chloe and Trixie.

“Hey, Earth to Lucifer… where’d you go?” worry caressed her voice. “I was just thinking about being a ‘daddy’,” he replied softly.

“You’ll be a fantastic Daddy; look how you are with Beatrice. Now FEED ME.” Laughing Lucifer climbed out of bed and went to make a ‘Full English Breakfast’ to help his spawn grow.

Lounging in bed, she decided it was cold without her Devil, so wrapping herself in his robe; she made her way into the kitchen. Coming up behind him she pushed herself flush against his warm back, causing him to hum with pleasure at the feel of her and his groin acknowledged this.

“Minx, I’m cooking here.” He squirmed against her; then pulled her round into his side, cooking with one hand, fondling her backside with his other.

Very soon neither of them cared about the cooking. Turning the heat off, he used both hands to sit her on the kitchen counter. Pushing the robe from her shoulders, he dropped small kisses along her swan-like neck, then continued across her collar bones.

His hand dragging through her hair, the movement of his lips and his hand were eliciting soft moans from deep in her throat. His hands followed his kisses until they reached her curvaceous breasts. Stopping, he looked up at her as surprise registered on his features.

“They’ve gotten bigger!” Excitement laced his intonation, as Chloe went on to explain, “They increase in size during pregnancy, dear.” Lucifer’s eyes grew large as he was fascinated by this news.

“Why didn’t I know this sooner? I’d have tried to get you pregnant long before now!” Slapping him on the chest, she laughed up at him.

“Silly Devil,” she chided, kissing him hard on the lips, answering his need with her own. This immediately brought his wayward attention back to the previous journey of his hands and lips.

Very soon her legs were wrapped around him and she was being carried back to bed. Luckily for them, Trixie was staying with Dan and Ella, so no worries about how loud either of them was, which was fortuitous, as they both screamed their partner’s name simultaneously.

Sated they cuddled; however, Lucifer was exploring his fiancée’s body for any other alterations, only to be brought up short when Chloe pondered, “If you persist in carrying on with that, we won’t have time to help Amenadiel get ready for tonight; and since he _did_ help you get the stone for my ring from Hell,” holding up her finger to admire the unique engagement ring, “it’s the least we can do to make this perfect for him.”

Huffing his annoyance, Lucifer swung his legs over the side of the bed. Chloe playfully smacked his bottom as she said, “You’d better shower first, as it will take too long for us if we shower together.”

The pout on his lower lip and the accompanying look he gave her was like a child who’d had his favorite toy taken away, as he stalked off to the shower. Laughing, Chloe rose and went to the kitchen to finish the breakfast he’d been making as she was even hungrier now, after their bedroom antics.

Both were now showered and dressed, so they started to prepare for tonight’s surprise. Lucifer had researched top ways to propose and had come up with a scavenger hunt around LUX.

All the clues would have to be strategically placed for Linda to find; but not so much the other patrons. The whole staff of LUX, and the “gang”, were in on the secret and many of them had the clues.

Amenadiel arrived for his vocal practice; Lucifer was going to accompany him on the piano as he sings his proposal as the final clue. Chloe leaned on the piano as they practiced and her eyes filled with tears.

“Oh, no is it that bad?” Amenadiel asked anxiously, “Oh, no! It’s just my pregnancy hormones. You’re both really good!” Exhaling in relief, the angel still looked nervous, but not so worried now.

Dan and Ella had spent the whole week together since professing their love for each other on Christmas Day, getting to know each other’s little foibles. Trixie was spending a few nights and days with them, and she was thrilled for her Dad. She loved Ella already and her Dad seemed much happier these days.

Trixie was scheming with her Step-God as to when she could maybe get further siblings from her Dad and Ella. They’d have been mortified if they knew what she was up to.

Now, God really was turning out to be a bit of a rascal, interfering in all these Earthly romances for his Step-Granddaughter. He’d never been one who thought to interfere prior to meeting this half-miracle bundle named ‘Beatrice’. He never knew how much fun he had been missing!

Let’s see; there had been Lucifer and Chloe’s romance, her miracle status, which had elevated her above most other humans; Chloe’s new pregnancy… little did they know that he had sent Ben Rivers into Maze’s path as a reward for the demon always protecting his son and future daughter-in-law and Trixie.

God’s interventions were rivaling those of even that pesky little Cupid. Although some of his interventions had been with a loftier purpose in mind. Such as, when he’d sent Azrael to collect Ella’s body when she was eight; and in that bad car crash.

Even though he knew she’d survive, he knew his daughter would love Ella for a friend. This then led Azrael to send Ella to look after Lucifer and then meet Dan. Linda was God-mother to his miracle’s daughter and she would be perfect for his stubborn, arrogant, eldest Son.

God beamed. His face radiated his joy as he discovered just how much he really did like matchmaking, as he made his way to the penthouse to meet his sons.

Chloe was making her way to Linda’s house. They were going to have their hair and nails done for the party that night.

Linda was looking a bit forlorn when Chloe arrived. “What’s the matter Linda?” Her best friend looked tearful as she turned to Chloe and spoke over her tears.

“When we were in Lapland, Amenadiel asked me if he asked me to marry him again would my answer be different.” Linda started to cry again, “I messed it up. I was so surprised, I just mumbled, “yes”!

”What if he thought I didn’t want him to ask me again?” Taking her friend in her arms Chloe rubbed circles on her back as she spoke soothingly, “Don’t worry, Linda. I’m sure he heard you and he’s just waiting for the right time.”

Not wanting to give the game away for the surprise already in motion at LUX, Chloe tried to appease her friend. “Let’s go and get beautified and then he’ll be so bowled over, he’ll ask you on the spot.” This placated Linda and they both went to enjoy some pampering. Engagement crises averted? Check!

They both looked glamorous and Linda had settled down as Chloe had offered to look after Charlie on New Year’s Day so Linda and Amenadiel could have some ‘alone time’ together.

Chloe left Linda to return to LUX, but before she left, she promised to meet up with her later. Riding the elevator gave her time to think, she hoped everything would be perfect tonight, her best friend deserved the best.

Lucifer was playing the piano, as she walked in. She recognized it right away as the tune he would be playing tonight. He really was an excellent pianist. Watching his fingers dance over the keys, Chloe started daydreaming.

_’Oh! What he could do with those fingers!’_ Her thought brought her up short and she quickly pressed her thighs together as her arousal heightened. Lucifer noticed her vacant expression and her new stance. He stopped playing and pulled her into his lap.

“Oh, watch my hair,” she laughed.

“What I’ve planned, Darling… won’t affect your hair.” He leered and gave a lascivious laugh.

Sitting her on the edge of the piano bench, he dropped to his knees, quickly ridding her of her panties. Kissing his way up each leg, he finally made it to the heated area Chloe needed attending to; and attend to, he did! 

Lucifer gave and gave, with gusto, until her back arched and she buried her hands in his hair and held him still as she cried his name with reverence. My God! What he did to her! Her legs were weak and her heart was racing. She seriously doubted she could stand at the moment.

Lucifer looked up at her with the smuggest smile she’d ever seen, adorning his face. “You look radiant, my dear. Oh, how pregnancy suits you,” he happily announced.

“It’s time to get ready; we need to be downstairs soon.” Lucifer walked Chloe into her walk-in closet to show her the dress he’d had made for her. It would emphasize her new cleavage; the deep blue matched her eyes perfectly. His Tux was hung up next to the dress; his bow tie matched the dress.

As he stripped out of his 3-piece suit, Chloe’s eyes veered south and saw that Lucifer was still suffering the aftereffects of her recent pleasure. She really needed to relieve his pressure, which is what she did much to his surprise and delight.

They looked an impressive couple as they descended the stairs into the bar area. There were a few patrons there who ogled them, either desiring to be them or with them but the couple only had eyes for each other.

Lucifer’s phone pinged. It was Amenadiel saying he was on his way with Linda. Dan, Ella, Ben, and Maze were already in the VIP bar area, alcohol flowing freely. Everyone was waiting for the special couple to arrive.

As Linda walked into LUX with her angel, having dropped Charlie with Trixie and the childminder, the bouncer nodded to Amenadiel and gave Linda an envelope.

Opening the letter, she concentrated on reading the contents. Linda didn’t see her escort slip away into the crowd. When she looked up, she scowled wondering where he’d gone.

The letter was cryptic, at best… stating simply: _‘Proceed to the elevator!’_. The bouncer nodded encouragingly to her, so to the elevator she went.

Once in the elevator, she noted another envelope was stuck to the button panel. The message read: _‘Look in the receptacle that holds chilled goods that are added to drinks. It’s on the bar in the penthouse’_. 

Intrigued, Linda travelled up to the penthouse. Looking around, she began pondering… _‘chilled goods in drinks’_? Spotting an ice bucket on the bar, it fit the clue. Opening the bucket, there was no ice… just another envelope.

_‘Who’s an expert mixer, just not with people’_? Linda thought for a moment, who mixes in LUX? She first thought of Lucifer, but the _‘just not with people’_ bit didn’t fit.

“Ha!” she shouted. “Patrick is an expert cocktail mixer!” she said out loud to herself. Getting back in the lift, she made her way back down to the bar. As she was waiting for the lift to execute its journey, she wondered who was giving her these clues and why, also where was Amenadiel?

There followed a fun fifteen minutes being sent around LUX, with clues to decipher and eventually ending back at the _expert mixer_.

Sidling up to the bar, Linda fluttered her lashes to get the bartender’s attention. He smiled at her as he handed her another envelope. She opened it and read, _‘Go to where Satan makes music’_. Looking at the piano, Linda saw Lucifer sitting waiting to perform a set.

Making her way towards Lucifer, she sees him nod to the DJ to lower the music. He starts playing a tune she’s heard but can’t quite put her finger on. Suddenly she sees Amenadiel with a microphone in his hand and he starts singing. She cocks her head to listen to the lyrics.

When he comes to the chorus, he sings:  
_“So, I count to three,_  
_and get down on one knee,_ (which he does),  
_And I ask you, Darling, honestly._  
_I’ve waited all this time, just make it right._  
_So, I ask you, tonight, will you marry me?_  
_Just say yes._  
_It’s one word, one love, one life.”_  


Looking expectantly at the love of his life, the mother of his child in anticipation, his friends and family had gathered around as he was singing, and they waited for Linda to speak.

They were all looking at her now, tears were rolling down her face. Walking forward, taking her Angel’s face in her hands, passionately kissing him, then states clearly, “About time! Of course it’s a YES!” She grinned as Amenadiel grinned and picked Linda up, spinning her around as he yelled, “SHE SAID YES!”

Cheers erupted all around, everyone was shouting, “Congratulations!” Women were kissing Linda, men shaking Amenadiel’s hand. Lucifer clapped him on the back and said, above the din, “Welcome to the club, Brother.”

”Meni” glanced at his sometimes pain-in-the-tush younger Brother and smiled as emotion edged his words. “Thank you, Luci, for **all** your help! I couldn’t have done it without you.” Amenadiel reached out and hugged Lucifer; who found he couldn’t reply straight away because of the lump in his throat. How far they had come from the days when Amenadiel was trying to get him to go back to Hell.

Lucifer looked at all his family and friends as he thought, _’What an odd bunch’_. But, they were his and for that he had to thank his Dad, who was in his element… actually playing at child minder to Trixie and Charlie.

What a Christmas the Devil had had; and now he’d done New Year’s Eve too. What was next; Valentine’s Day? Hmmm…. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a Devil Does series, the next one will be Valentine's Day  
> Happy New Year to you all.  
> The song Amenadiel sings is 'One Life' by Ed Sheeran


End file.
